El incio del caos
by yuki onna-tifa
Summary: La verdad detrás de la noche en que Aioros escapo del santuario, los engaños y las malas deciciones


CAPITULO 1

**EL INICIO**

En el cosmos infinito, el renacer de los dioses se preparaba; lo único que los hacía identificar de los mortales, era la dorada pluma del pavo real de la reina de los dioses, clavado en el lugar en el que nacerían. Salvo la Dorada Athena, que cada 200 años por voluntad propia bajaba, un día después del nacimiento del sol, revestida de su mismísima esencia a dejar en los brazos de su patriarca el cuerpo del infante en la que ha de habitar, el proceso es el mismo para todos los olímpicos, sean o no hijos de Hera.

2 Meses después.

Era otro día en el santuario de Athena, 9 de los caballeros de oro, acudían a sus respectivas actividades, los 2 restantes se encontraban a una reunión importante.

En la sala del patriarca, se encontraba el maestro y actual regente del santuario, Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries. En fila frente al anciano maestro se encontraba, Saga de Géminis caballero de la tercera casa el más fiel a la Diosa Athena, el que más valor tenia entre los 11 caballeros de oro, y el más respetado; y Aioros de Sagitario, caballero de la novena casa, igual de valiente y decidido, el más noble, sincero e inocente de los caballeros; aunque el patriarca estimaba a todos los santos de estos dos el que se había ganado mas su cariño era el segundo.

_**-Los he llamado el día de hoy, por que como es bien sabido debo nombrar a mi sucesor y futuro patriarca-**_Decía Shion con un serio pero amable tono de voz_**- , no solo por el bien del santuario sino también por el bien de la misma diosa Athena, ustedes saben que la paz del mundo está en juego si algo llegara a pasarle.**_- Concluía mirando a sus dos pupilos de vez en vez.

Ambos caballeros estaban de frente al patriarca, erguidos e imponentes como caballeros que eran, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su maestro. Aioros con actitud serena, y Saga con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ambos unos chicos de apenas 15 años, pero tan fuertes y admirables que no había persona cercana al santuario que no inclinase su cabeza al verlos.

_**-Los conozco desde que ambos empezaron su entrenamiento como caballeros de oro, conozco sus aptitudes sus fuerzas y sus Corazones-**_continuo recalcando la última palabra que había dicho.-_**Es por eso que estoy completamente satisfecho y complacido con la elección que he hecho**_-El patriarca se acerco lentamente a los guerreros- _**Pero antes... una última lección; a pesar de la decisión que ya he tomado, ambos deben de saber que estoy orgulloso del bien que han hecho y espero en sus vidas que sigan como hombres de bien y por el camino correcto, ser caballero no solo es un estatus de poder, incluye responsabilidades enormes, en sus hombros descansa el poder del universo y es su deber emplearlo para defender a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos, mantener la paz en el mundo, y dar felicidad a los demás.**_- Continuaba el viejo caballero de Aries con un orgullo al pronunciar cada palabra.

Nuestros dos jóvenes caballeros, como jóvenes que eran, no podían esperar ya escuchar el anuncio, pero como sabían no podían demostrarlo por encontrarlo una falta de respeto. Se sumían en las palabras de Patriarca.

Por fin el patriarca dijo:

_**-Saga, eres el mejor de los caballeros, pero como tal considero que tu misión es la adecuada en el camino que estas, por tanto Aioros será mi sucesor en esta dura Campaña. Confió que ambos lo tomaran con la madurez necesaria…**_-Diciendo esto último se retiro dejando a los dos chicos en la gran sala.

Aioros no pudo resistirlo, pues no esperaba, que el sucesor fuera él, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, si no hubiera sido por el domino que ejercía a su cuerpo se hubiese desmayado, trato de sonreír, pero recordó que Saga estaba de lado suyo, giro para verlo, pero el flequillo de Saga cubría su mirada; Aioros sabía que Saga era el indicado para aquel puesto, y que el de Géminis había trabajado duro para demostrarle al maestro que valía la pena. En el momento en que Aioros iba a disculparse, Saga hablo por fin.

-_**En hora buena, parece que lo has hecho mejor que yo**_- pese que Saga trataba de ser amistoso su voz tenía un dejo de desdén, sin más, antes de que Aioros pudiera decir un "Gracias" salió de la habitación y se dirigió como alma que persigue el diablo a su casa.

Aioros se quedo pensativo un rato, pero pronto hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su casa también.

En la casa de Géminis, Un muy compungido Saga, daba vueltas caminando de un lado a otro…

_**-¿Como pudo pasar?, yo merecía ese cargo… LO MERECIA!-**_gritaba Saga colérico mientras arrojaba una vasija para estrellarla en pared, pronto recuerdos nublaron su mente, y escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

(Flash back)

_**-Matemos a Athena, al patriarca, nadie lo sabrá, el control será nuestro, ¿no lo ves?…**_

_**-Estás loco, servimos a Athena, ¡POR ZEUS, KANON SOMOS CABALLEROS! , nosotros vivimos por ella, y moriríamos por ella. No eres digno de nada si piensas tan solo eso**_- Respondía el mayor de los gemelos a su hermano.

_**-Iluso crees acaso que trascenderás en la historia siendo niñera de un bodoque, Saga no seas Necio, entiende- **_Decía Kanon en un tono suplicante a su hermano.

-_**Lo único que entiendo Kanon es que el poder ha corroído tu mente, que importa si no trascendemos en la historia, Los caballeros no están para ser alabados por la gente si no para hacer el bien a los demás.-**_ Decía al borde de la desesperación el mayor de los hermanos.

_**-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás a la sombra de nadie-**_dijo en voz baja Kanon.

_**-¿Qué cosa has dicho?-**_pregunto Saga sorprendido.

_**-Nada olvídalo ya-**_Dijo Kanon un poco inquieto pues su hermano alcanzo a escucharlo.

_**-Te he escuchado, anda dilo de una buena vez, como que "a la sombra de alguien".**_ Pregunto Saga un tanto asustado.

-_**Ya basta, déjalo de una vez-**_ Kanon

-_**No lo dejare, dímelo ya, me preocupas- **_concluía Saga.

Esto último hizo estallar a Kanon.

_**-No me vengas con eso de que te preocupo, jamás ha pasado, ahí está el siempre benévolo Saga, ¡IDIOTA!-**_decía enojado Kanon mientras poco a poco una vena de la sien empezaba a saltar le_**- No me vengas con esas, nunca te importe en lo más mínimo, siempre el primero, el mejor en los entrenamientos, te vanagloriabas delante del patriarca, y yo ¿que era?, solo tu inútil sombra, la que no podía hacer nada tan bien como tu**_-Kanon parecía cambiar, sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos, y un escalofrió recorrió lentamente la espalda de Saga_**-¡POR UNA VEZ DESEO SER MAS QUE TU, QUE SEA A MI EL QUE RESPETEN AL QUE MIREN HACIA ARRIBA, Y JAMAS LO CONSEGUIRE CON ESE ESTUPIDO BEBE Y EL ANCIANO DECREPITO!-l**_a respiración de Kanon era rápida y su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar_**-TE MALDIJE DESDE EL DIA EN QUE TE DIERON A TI LA ARMADURA DE ORO, Y JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR ELLO-**_La mirada de Kanon estaba desencajada, y en el rostro de Saga una infinita amargura se dibujaba, jamás pensó que su hermano se sintiera así, pero a este paso eso era un riesgo tremendo, tenía que hacer algo con él, aunque eso le partiera el alma; de pronto…

_**-¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!-**_Kanon intentaba atacar a Saga, Pero Saga aun con la mente abrumada logro contraatacar.

_**-¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!-**_Esto neutralizo el ataque de Kanon que sin duda intentaba desaparecer a saga para cumplir sus propósitos, el ataque no fue tan poderoso tan solo lanzo a Kanon sin conocimiento al otro lado de la casa de Géminis.

Saga se acerco lentamente a su hermano, lo miro con tristeza, y dedujo lo que tenía que hacer, lo coloco en su hombro, y utilizando la velocidad luz, llego a Cabo Sunión.

Cabo Sunión era una prisión, una celda en una cueva rocosa en la costa del mar, se encontraba en la parte baja a nivel de la marea, de modo que cada que la marea subía su prisionero se ahogaba. El Geminiano, no pretendía matar a su hermano, sabía que con su entrenamiento el sobreviviría, solo quería que se le borraran esas extrañas cosas de la mente, muy en lo profundo de su ser Saga sabía que no cambiaría, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Una vez colocado Kanon en la celda, este despertó, y vio con horror lo que su hermano trataba de hacer.

_**-Saga, no, no lo hagas por favor- **_suplico Kanon, pese que a Saga le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo, era su deber.

_**-Lo lamento tanto Kanon, no quería esto, pero es lo mejor-**_pronto el aspecto de Kanon cambio y dejo ver una cara completamente distinta a la suplicante.

_**-No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, yo se que dentro de ti existe la misma maldad que ahora tengo yo, no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, pronto cederás a ella, somos hermanos esta en ambos, eres igual que yo, ¡EL PODER ES JUSTICIA!**_-Saga solo de dio vuelta al escuchar esto y emprendió su camino de vuelta -_**ESCUCHAME BIEN SAGA, TE MALDIGO MIL VECES POR TODO, Y JURO QUE ME VENGARE, ¡LO JURO!-**_Esto último hizo voltear al gemelo en sus ojos por un breve momento Kanon vio un destello rojo, con esto el prisionero sonrió de satisfacción.

(Fin del flash back)

Saga se levanto del piso, pues de la agresividad con que llegaron las imágenes se había tirado de rodillas al piso sosteniendo su cabeza, sus ojos cambiaron de su azul al rojo sangre, en su cabeza resonaba una voz nueva, no eran los recuerdos de su hermano, era otra cosa, no venía de su cabeza… venia del interior de el mismo.

_**-No es justo ¿no lo crees?-**_decía una voz grave y profunda desde el interior de su ser.

_**-¿Quién eres?- **_pregunto saga un tanto alarmado de que la voz se escuchara dentro de el.

_**-Eso no importa, lo verdaderamente importante, es que le han dado a ese inútil de Aioros un puesto que por derecho era tuyo.**_-la voz lo dijo sin problemas tal cual como era, tan solo la verdad.

_**-Eso a ti no te importa, he preguntado ¿quién eres?-**_Volvió a cuestionar Saga con más urgencia, y algo molesto de que le recalcaran de nuevo su fracaso.

_**-Soy el caos, dentro de ti, tengo muchos nombres, pero para ti soy Arles, pero te repito no me parece justo, creo que tu hermano tenía razón.**_

Saga se quedo pensativo un rato recordando las palabras de su hermano, el tenia razón jamás lo valoraron por lo que hizo la prueba era lo que había pasado hoy, el patriarca ni siquiera lo había considerado.

En una mesa cerca de la ventana había una preciosa daga dorada; Arles volvió a hablar

-_**Tómala, es poder, es una daga destinada a matar dioses tómala y reclama lo que es tuyo…**_

Con esto Saga quedo sumido en un pequeño trance cogió la daga y la guardo en sus ropas, cuando hubo despertado del trance se dirigió a los aposentos del patriarca. Una vez ahí, entro sin que nadie le diera paso y hablo a la espalda del patriarca, este se sobresalto pues no lo había sentido llegar, más que eso el patriarca notaba algo extraño en el ser de Saga.

_**-¿Cómo has podido entrar sin que te notara?- **_pregunto serio el patriarca.

Ignorando la pregunta Saga pregunto a su vez.

_**-¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi?-**_ viendo el patriarca que Saga no estaba del todo bien respondió fría y seriamente.

_**-He visto dentro de ti, hay maldad, no eres el mismo desde que Kanon no está, este es un trabajo duro necesitas tener total control de ti, y como veo ahora no lo tienes-**_Concluyo aun más serio.

Saga perdió por completo su control, su cabello se torno blanco y sus ojos completamente rojos, estaba completamente poseído, Arles lo sujetaba desde su psique.

_**-ESO NO ES VERDAD, ¡MALDITA SEA LO MERECIA! TU NO ERES NADIE ANCIANO INFELIZ, ¡TUS AÑOS CONCLUYERON, DEL GRAN SHION DE ARIES NO QUEDA NADA, NADA!**_-Saga gritaba frenéticamente su voz había cambiado.

El patriarca instintivamente se echó para atrás, pese que el viejo maestro era hábil no pudo con la destreza de Saga, antes de que saga asestara un terrible golpe al corazón del patriarca dijo:

_**-¡EL PODER ES JUSTICIA!- **_con esto el patriarca cayó muerto en un sonido sordo.

Saga respiraba con dificultad y pesadamente, su cabello volvía cambiar de color y regresaba a la normalidad. Una vez en posesión de nuevo de su cuerpo Saga comprendió lo que había hecho, pero no había marcha atrás lo hecho, estaba hecho y nada podría cambiarlo.

Arles volvió a hablar.

_**-Bien hecho muchacho, ahora eres libre de reclamar lo que es tuyo-**_ con un poco mas de tranquilidad, Arles tomo de nuevo el cuerpo del chico, mientras se deshacía del cuerpo y se vestía con la túnica y mascara del patriarca, aquello era solo el inicio.

CAPITULO 2

UN GRAN MALENTENDIDO

Pasaron varias semanas desde la muerte de Shion, y los santos dorados solo preguntaron por Saga.

_**-No hay de que alarmarse, lo he enviado a Cabo Sunión a vigilar el sello de Poseidón, regresará pronto- **_Comento Arles en el disfraz del patriarca, con esto nadie volvió a mencionarlo.

Una noche mientras Saga dormía Arles volvió a hablar.

_**-Es**_ _**hora muchacho, es hora de que el mundo sepa quién manda, aquel poder que te di, utilízalo, deshazte de aquello que nos impide la grandeza, deshazte de aquel inútil bebe-**_Arles resonaba con fuerza en la cabeza del chico, a este solo se le erizaba la piel al pensar en lo que podría hacer, no quería, el no quería pero de nuevo Arles tomo control de su psique y lo condujo vestido de Patriarca a las habitaciones de la bebe Athena.

En su dormitorio se encontraba la pequeña Diosa, dormida, parecía que un pequeño halo dorado la recubría, no entendía lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, no entendía el peligro que se aproximaba.

Con una impresionante lentitud el poseído Saga levantaba la daga sobre el pequeño bebe, y en un movimiento rápido trataba ya de atravesar la.

Justo en ese instante Aioros intercedió colocando su brazo para que la bebe no fuera dañada, la sangre caía sobre la criatura y esta comenzó a llorar.

_**-¡¿MAESTRO, QUE HACE?!-**_ preguntaba alarmado y sorprendido Aioros- _**ESTE BEBE ES LA REENCARNACION DE NUESTRA DIOSA, ¡¿QUE TRATA DE HACER?!**_

_**-¡HASTE A UN LADO AIOROS ESTE BEBE DEBE MORIR!- **_cuando estaba a punto de volver a atacar al bebe que Aioros ya tenía en sus brazos, este se defendió con su brazo libre, entre en forcejeo la máscara del patriarca cayó al suelo revelando la verdadera identidad de este. Al verlo Aioros casi se queda sin habla, pero solo dijo.

_**-¿Por qué?, es imposible, tu el mejor caballero de Athena ¿Por qué?-**_Arles volvió a colocarse la máscara y dijo.

_**-Son cosas que no te incumben-**_tras esto volvió a tratar de atacar al bebe, al verlo Aioros salió corriendo por la seguridad de la Diosa, llevándose consigo su armadura de oro.

Tras un breve instante Saga trataba de controlar de nuevo su ser, pero Arles era mas fuerte que el, no podía simplemente no podía, así pasaron unos cuantos minutos tratando de poner resistencia, pero al final Arles gano.

_**-¡IDIOTA! , YA LO HAS HECHO YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS ME PERTENECES Y AHORA YO DOMINARE.-**_dijo internamente con gran furia Arles_**-¡AIOROS ES UN TRAIDOR A TRATADO DE ASESINAR A ATHENA! CORRAN Y ATRAPENLO-**_Arles gritaba fúrico, pero en ningún momento menciono que se la había llevado también.

Los guardias del Santuario corrían detrás de Aioros, este logro deshacerse de algunos menos de un caballero de oro, Shura de capricornio.

El caballero de la décima casa era el mejor amigo de Aioros, por esta razón no comprendía su comportamiento.

_**-¡Aioros ríndete ya no tienes escapatoria!- **_Decía en la persecución el de capricornio, el de Sagitario solo lo miro una vez y dijo:

_**-Estoy protegiendo lo que somos, por lo que estamos aquí-**_Decía Aioros con convicción.

_**-Asesinando a Athena no tienes ningún honor, que bajo has caído, yo te consideraba el mejor de los santos de oro, veo que me he equivocado- **_seguían corriendo uno detrás del otro

_**-No voy a tratar de limpiar mi nombre, se lo que hago, y es lo correcto**_-terminaba Aioros.

_**-¡ENTONCES MORIRAS!¡EXCALIBUR!-**_Shura había comenzado el ataque, como Aioros llevaba en brazos a la bebe, no pudo defenderse, el ataque le dio directo a la espalda, como llevaba su armadura en ella lo cubrió un poco del mortal golpe, pero no fue suficiente Aioros se encontraba herido.

En otra parte del bosque en donde se llevaba a cabo la persecución, un joven de no más de 15 años y cabello castaño corría por su vida al ser perseguido por los lobos, en sus manos el joven llevaba un bebe recién nacido que lloraba sin cesar ante los movimientos bruscos del chico.

Aioros sentía que la vida se le escapaba, pero no podía ceder, siguió corriendo, haciendo uso de lo último de su cosmos utilizo un poco de su velocidad para intentar perder al caballero de Capricornio; consiguió perder lo de vista y no sentía su Cosmos cerca, por el momento estaba a salvo, miro a la bebe, a la que parecía no importarle la persecución pues se había quedado dormida; Aioros la miro embelesado y sonrió un poco al ver que la bebe en su dulce sueño también sonreía.

La bebe comenzó a irradiar una pequeña cantidad de ese halo dorado que la recubría, y cubrió también a Aioros, que al sentir el cálido contacto con la esencia se dio cuenta que era el cosmos de Athena, que lo protegía. Empezó a correr un poco más despacio pues quería guardar energías por si tenía que pelear.

Pronto empezó a escuchar el llanto incesante de un infante, El santo se giro para ver si la bebe que llevaba era la causante, pero se sorprendió al ver que seguía dormida, el llanto se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que de pronto el caballero de Sagitario choco con el chico castaño que también huía, pronto Aioros se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual el joven corría, los lobos lo perseguían por la presa fácil que el chico cargaba. A nuestro santo solo le basto con elevar un poco su cosmos para ahuyentar a los lobos, el no podía darse el lujo de utilizarlo mucho, pues sabía que podrían sentirlo y lograrían dar con él.

Una vez alejados los lobos Aioros se giro para ver al chico, su cara dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, al ver el pequeño parecido que tenían, el cerebro del santo de oro trabajó a un velocidad sorprendente.

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**_Pregunto el santo de Sagitario al muchacho.

_**-Mi, mi nombre es Dasha-**_Dijo el muchacho aun jadeante por la persecución_**-Muchas gracias por salvarme, estoy en deuda con usted.-**_El muchacho esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

_**-No te preocupes, pero me da curiosidad, que haces tú en el bosque con un infante a tan altas horas de la noche-**_ Pregunto Aioros, con curiosidad y un tanto preocupado por el muchacho, que aunque no era más joven que Aioros, nuestro santo sabia defenderse a la perfección, por aquel motivo no comprendía que había animado a Dasha a salir tan tarde por el bosque.

_**-Yo...-**_El chico entristeció de pronto y amargas y gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, Tomando una gran bocanada de Aire contó su amarga travesía-_**Vivíamos en Lycabetus en la ciudad de Rhodes, mis padres son Tyrone y Thera, Señores de Rhodes, el pueblo es Árido y el hambre invade a la gente-**_Aioros escuchaba atento el relato de Dasha muy intrigado por el vuelco que había dado todo-_**El sacerdote de Theone, nuestro Dios, había dicho que necesitaba un sacrificio de sangre para poder regresar la fertilidad y la prosperidad al pueblo; mi familia gasto hasta la última gota de fortuna para comprar Animales cada vez más grandes para el sacrificio, pero las cosas continuaban igual-**_La bebe que Dasha llevaba se había dormido por fin-_**El pueblo comenzó a culpar a mi familia por el hecho de que nada podría calmar a Theone y que al paso que seguíamos sería el fin de nuestra nación, el hecho empeoraba cada vez más, mi madre había dado a luz a esta pequeña- **_Dijo Dasha mirando a la criatura_**- Su nombre es Ianthe-**_Aioros Comprendió de inmediato el nombre de la pequeña, su cabello era violeta(Ianthe significa flor violeta)-_**El sacerdote pidió que sacrificáramos a Ianthe, mis padres no quisieron, lloraron amargamente, al no poder encontrar solución posible; Hace dos noches hubo un motín entraron a la fuerza al palacio, no había guardias, se habían aliado con ellos. Entraron al dormitorio de mis padres, mi padre como un gran "Rey"( Tyrone significa Rey)peleo por su familia, mi madre como fiera (Thera significa salvaje) oculto a sus hijos para que no pudieran hacerles daño- **_El chico lloro aun mas entonces-_**No puede hacer nada, más que escapar... Corrí, corrí y corrí, llevo en este bosque dos días no he podido salir y aun siento que me persiguen, mis padres han muerto, no me queda nada más que esta pequeña-**_Dasha estaba muy perturbado

_**-Dasha, no puedes seguir huyendo, debes dar la cara a lo que te persigue-**_ Lo animaba Aioros

-_**Me mataran sin piedad, y también a Ianthe, yo puedo vivir con esto, pero no resistirá ver como matan a mi hermana**_

Aioros lo pensó un segundo, luego de unos instantes en silencio, continúo.

_-__**Mi nombre es Aioros, soy el caballero de oro de la casa de sagitario, y el bebe que traigo en brazos, es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena-**_Dasha no esperaba aquella confesión y sus ojos húmedos se posaron en la bebe que llevaba Aioros

_**-Si la niña que llevas, caballero, es la Diosa Athena, de que huyes- **_Aioros le contó todo lo que había sucedido, Dasha no lo podía creer_**- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?**_

-_**Te voy a dar algo, que te será de mucha utilidad, tanto a ti como a mí-**_Dasha que no sabía que era, se puso algo rígido por el nerviosismo.

Aioros se saco la armadura de oro y se la entrego al chico, con un gran pesar, pues sabía que no podía dejarle a cualquiera algo tan sacro como su armadura, pero el plan ya estaba ideado.

_**-Esto es un gran honor, pero... ¿Yo que podría hacer con ella?-**_Dasha estaba aún conmocionado

_**-Me harías un favor a mí, y te ayudaría un poco a ti- **_decía con certeza el de Sagitario-_**Te protegerá hasta que halles la forma de salir de tu apuro, y la cuidaras bien por mí, pues no puedo llevarla o sabrían quien soy, y tengo que proteger a Athena.**_

Dasha lo pensó un segundo, y pronto accedió, pues pensó que si creían que era un caballero no le harían daño

_**-¡Eres un gran muchacho!, ahora escúchame bien, esta armadura posee un recubrimiento de mi cosmos, ha estado conmigo por mucho, así que debe servir para protegerte a ti y tu hermana durante la travesía; debo irme ahora he estado mucho tiempo aquí y no tardaran en encontrarme, te sugiero hagas lo mismo no me gustaría que te interroguen por llevar esa armadura.**_

Aioros se despidió de Dasha y emprendió la carrera de nuevo hacia el Oeste del bosque; Dasha corrió también utilizando la trayectoria que ya llevaba.

_**-¡MALDICION!-**_Exclamaba un muy enojado caballero de capricornio_**-Maldito Aioros se me ha escapado, debo encontrarlo y ponerle fin a esto, solo seré yo quien acabe de una vez con todo.**_

Dasha corrió una buena cantidad de camino, pronto de entre los arbustos salió una inmensa figura Dorada; Dasha presa del pánico echó a andar más aprisa, pero el imponente caballero de oro le seguía muy de cerca sin ningún problema.

El de la casa de Capricornio había confundido al infortunado chico, con Aioros, sin piedad solo asestó un último y mortal ataque.

_**-¡DOUBLE EXCALIBUR!-**_Exclama lleno de furia el de Capricornio

Pese a que Dasha llevaba en la espalda la armadura de oro, fue mortal… la sangre cubría las extremidades del castaño, pero en ningún momento soltó a la bebe, en pocos instantes perdió el conocimiento.

Shura no quiso ver como el que alguna vez fue su amigo moría, así que solo dio media vuelta, teniendo como último recuerdo la laguna sangrienta alrededor del cuerpo del joven.

Dasha moría lentamente, pero no quería terminar así, de improvisto la armadura de sagitario empezó a emanar una pequeña cantidad del cosmos de Aioros, Dasha recupero un poco de energía y casi arrastras continuaba su trayecto.

_**-No puedo morir aquí, Ianthe me necesita-**_Se decía así mismo el chico

Cuando hubo avanzado un kilómetro, lo que a Dasha le parecieron millas, llegó donde se hallaba un hombre ya viejo, el hombre no lo dudo y ayudo a Dasha a incorporarse, el desconocido vio que el chico tenia severas heridas, tratando de llevarlo a un médico, se veía imposibilitado ante la negativa del herido, Dasha desistía pues sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

_**-El bebe que traigo es Athena-**_Mintió el joven, y contó toda la historia que Aioros le había narrado, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a su pequeña hermana y tuvieran los cuidados que merecía, le dijo lo de la armadura y se la dejo al viejo.

El hombre, sorprendido por la revelación, accedió a cuidar a la pequeña. A Dasha no le dio tiempo de decir el nombre de la criatura, puesto que el Hades reclamaba ya su presencia. En un suspiro Dasha se había ido.

El hombre le dio a la pequeña el nombre de Saori, el siendo ya un anciano, vio con hermosos ojos aquel regalo que el cielo le hacía, pues no tenía ni hijos ni familia, en este momento de su vida cuando creía que ya nada podría hacerlo feliz, apareció aquel bello bebe.

Mitzumasa Kido que era el nombre del anciano, regreso dos días después a Japón de donde era originario llevándose consigo la valiosa armadura de Sagitario.

CAPITULO 3

EL NACIMIENTO DEL SOL

Paso un día entero y nuestro santo de Sagitario ya se encontraba lejos, llegaron al barrio de Monastiraki, a una pintoresca aldea. Aioros no dudo en pedir un trabajo, uno que le permitiera llevar a cabo su misión de cuidar a la pequeña. Por el bien de ambos se cambio el nombre y le dio uno a la bebe; el uso un nombre para "hombres" Anker (significa de hombres). Su nombre le causaba risa pues no se le había ocurrido nada mejor cuando se lo preguntaron en el molino donde pidió empleo, tan solo vio una pancarta que decía "SE SOLICITA PERSONAL PARA TRABAJO DE HOMBRES".

El molino solo requería que alguien cargara los sacos de la harina ya molida y llevarlos a las tiendas para su comercio, a nuestro santo esta actividad le llevaba tan solo dos horas, en las que la pequeña diosa yacía dormida, en una pequeña cama hecha de virutas que la mujer del molinero había hecho para ella.

Al regresar a la habitación alquilada para ambos, Aioros toda la noche pensó en un nombre adecuado para la pequeña, no podía ser algo simple, ella misma no lo era, ni algo desatinado, pues significaba tanto aquel diminuto ser.

Después de quebrarse el cerebro una hora, Aioros pensó en lo ideal_**-Gaea-**_dijo el santo satisfecho con su nombramiento mientras cargaba a pequeña diosa en su regazo**- Te llamaras **_**Gaea**_**-** La bebe lo miro algo confundida, y el santo añadió_**-La protección de la tierra está en tus manos, Gaea es la tierra, siempre rodeada de la inmensidad del universo, que refleja tu cosmos, y la infinita benevolencia a tu pueblo, al que alimentas y proteges-**_Dicho esto la bebe sonrió, y Aioros lo interpreto como un _"Me gusta"._

Saga había regresado ya al santuario, por lo cual nadie sospechaba nada. El chico se encerró horas en su casa donde solo podía recibir los pinchazos del remordimiento al haber matado a un compañero y a la diosa de la tierra, a que categoría había sido denigrado, ¿por qué él, por qué en ese momento tenía que dejar a la maldad entrar?

Se sentía menos que escoria, no podía vivir con ello, los Dioses seguro jugaban con el…

(Flash back)

En la habitación del patriarca, se puede apreciar la alta figura de un joven español con armadura de oro, y frente a él la silueta del patriarca.

_**-¿Has detenido al traidor?-**_Preguntaba Arles en el cuerpo disfrazado de Saga.

_**-He acabado con su vida, no volverá a tocar a Athena nunca más-**_ pese que Shura trataba de controlar su voz, muy en el fondo se desmoronaba, acababa de matar a su mejor amigo en la vida.

_**-Has hecho bien caballero de Capricornio, cuando te retires has el siguiente anuncio- **_Arles obscurece aun mas su voz y prosigue_**-Nadie a partir de hoy puede volver a ver a la niña Athena, no me daré el lujo de que por otro descuido otro traidor salga e intente acabar con su vida- **_El demonio en la psique de Sagasabía que no había probabilidad de que la bebe haya sobrevivido ante un ataque como el de capricornio, al cual ni siquiera el sucesor legitimo del patriarca había logrado sortear, un insignificante bebe, no era nada.

(Fin del flash back)

Habían pasado 1 día desde el terrible suceso; Saga había regresado esa misma mañana cuando el sol aun no aparecía en el marco celeste. Desde que llego no había salido de su casa para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeros, no tenia humor de hablar con nadie, tan solo quería que Zeus le arrojara un rayo desde su brazo derecho para así expiar sus horribles actos, si tenía que ir al Hades lo haría, solo ya no quería esa espantosa culpa.

Lo inevitable ocurrió, la naturaleza llamo al estomago de nuestro joven caballero peli azul, Saga bajó al comedor general para saciar un poco su hambre y volver a su estado vegetal en el que se había sumido, En el comedor solo escuchaba a los novatos hablar de cómo Aioros trato de matar al bebe y demás cosas que él ya no podía soportar.

De pronto una enorme figura morena de cabello oscuro se sentó a lado de saga, con una gran montaña de comida que bien podría alimentar a un santo por 2 días, al de Tauro solo le bastaba para la cena.

_**-¿Cómo has estado Saga?-**_preguntó, con la misma alegría que caracterizaba al de la casa del toro, a su compañero de batallas al verlo un tanto afligido.

_**-Todo en orden Aldebarán**_-Le contestaba en seco el Geminiano a su simpático colega, Saga sabía que no era la intención de Aldebarán ser entrometido, sabía que su compañero era así con todos y que no se guardaba su simpatía a nadie, solo que en esta ocasión Saga no estaba de humor ni siquiera para comerse la manzana que había tomado de la barra.

_**-Perdona, no quiero meterme en cosas ajenas, es solo que veo que ya no eres el mismo desde que regresaste de Cabo Sunión, ¿Todo en orden con el emperador del Mar?-**_Pregunta afligido el gran toro

Saga ya no recordaba la mentira de Cabo Sunión.

_**-Ah! Claro todo en orden, el sello sigue fuerte y estable-**_Miente Saga, pues en verdad desconoce el estado del sello y también de su hermano, _**(¡GENIAL! -**_Pensaba Saga_**-Ahora también tengo una pena más que agregar a mi desdichada vida)**_

_**-¡Zeus, que bien!-**_gritaba de emoción el de tauro_**-Ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que tardaras tanto, sabes no me gustaría otra guerra, no ahora que tengo a alguien que me espera en casa.-**_Saga no espera esa confesión

_**-¿Como que alguien en casa?, ¿Te has comprometido?-**_ Decía un tanto sorprendido nuestro Gemelo

_**-Si se le puede llamar compromiso, ¡claro!-**_una sonora carcajada por parte del toro retumbando en toda la estancia, haciendo que todos voltearan donde se encontraban ellos_**-Perdona es que jamás una cosa tan peluda me había hecho tan feliz-**_¿Peluda? Saga ahora sí que estaba confundido_**- Spity llego a mi vida muy a tiempo, después de Amadeus la vida no me parecía tan bella, despertar todas las mañanas sin su canto era espantoso-**_¿Amadeus Spity? Ahora sí que ni idea de que hablaba el toro.

_**-Vaya Aldebarán, creo no entender de que hablas ¿quién es ese Amadeus?**_-Decía Saga que por lo que su colega comentaba a él, eso le sonaba a un hombre peludo que llego a la vida de Aldebarán para sustituir a otro que era músico, lo cual era muy extraño, pues si había alguien con un gusto exquisito para las mujeres ese era el gran Toro de la segunda casa del santuario, no podía ser que Aldebarán hubiese empezado con esos juegos extraños.

_**-¿No sabias de la existencia de Amadeus?-**_Pregunta el de la segunda casa_**- ¡Vaya! Si tenía a medio mundo harto con su maravilloso cantar**_-Le reprendía el pelinegro_**-Era un maravilloso canario y no te culpo por no saber de él, estabas tan enfrascado en eso de ser el siguiente patriarca que tal vez no lo notaste, pero Animo que aunque no puedo creer aun lo sucedido con Aioros, todos te apoyamos para la sucesión-**_ Aldebarán con su característica sonrisa, no se percato del cambio repentino en el humor de saga pero continuo_**-Bueno te dejo para que continúes con tu cena,¡¿Qué?! ¿Es todo lo que comerás?, vamos Saga que si no comes mas perderás tu titulo del más fuerte del santuario, que por cierto… creo que hablaremos de eso luego de unas buenas vencidas tu y yo, ¿qué dices a eso?-**_Saga dibujo una sonrisa que parecía iluminarle el rostro, por un momento había entrado a él una pequeña corriente de aprecio para que pudiera olvidarse un solo instante de sus penas, ese era Aldebarán poniendo de buenas a todos, incluso al muy agrio de Death Mask.

_**-Me encantaría-**_ Le respondía el peli azul al colosal caballero

_**-Eso es, te veo mañana en los entrenamientos y por favor come también esto-**_Diciendo esto último el Toro dejo en la mesa del Geminiano la cuarta parte de su torre de comida, que para Saga era demasiado.

2 Meses antes.

En una pequeña cabaña en un claro del bosque, acontece un suceso maravilloso, una mujer Espartana empieza a dar a luz; fuera de la cabaña la naturaleza se une para contemplar aquel maravilloso hecho, y desde el manto celeste que se ha pintado ya de su obscuridad característica, la luna llena brilla con una intensidad casi mágica; se podría decir que brilla tanto solo por el hecho que acontece en la choza.

Pronto la magnífica soberana de la noche se pinta en un tono purpura pues poco a poco un eclipse lunar empieza a cubrirla. Al terminar la unión de la sombra y la luna, el infante ya ha llegado al suelo de los mortales; pero de nuevo y sin aviso la Espartana comienza a gritar, pues su labor aun no concluye, y un segundo milagro del cielo ha bajado para con ella.

Fuera de la cabaña, esperaban un hombre de expresión preocupada y un joven muchacho de 13 años, que era hijo de la Espartana; Pues cuando aún era ciudadana de Esparta se había comprometido con un hombre al que amaba, y en contra de la decisión de su familia, después de un tiempo, la mujer huyó de su pueblo por encontrar a su prometido con otra mujer, en ese momento ella ya se encontraba en cinta de este. Al paso el tiempo y cuando creía que moriría sola y cuidando de Xander, su hijo de 3 años entonces, conoció al hombre que la hizo su esposa y ahora padre de sus hijos. Aquel hombre que se encontraba fuera no era más que un leñador originario de Hermione, se había casado con la Espartana por un certero flechazo de Eros, pues pese que en su mujer corría la sangre de Heracles, a ella el mágico hechizo del vástago de Afrodita la había prendado al humilde leñador, Después de años de mudarse a esa choza, los dioses por fin les regalaban a sus bellos hijos; dos bellos mellizos, un varón y una preciosa niña.

Cuando el leñador entro a la casa y comprobó que su mujer se hallaba saludable, el hombre se acerco a las criaturas y les deposito un sincero beso en su frente, a cada uno hizo un regalo, un medallón, un solo medallón partido por la mitad, en un principio era una sola pieza; un perfecto eclipse de plata y oro que le había pertenecido a la madre de este y que ahora era de de sus hijos; pues cuando el de Hermione escucho el llanto del segundo bebe, tomo sus herramientas y con sumo cuidado partió el dije en dos, la mitad del sol para la niña y la de la luna para el varón.

Des afortunadamente, la mujer Espartana no quería esos regalos del cielo pues en la situación en la que se hallaban, Xander, su esposo y ella, no podrían criar a los niños, fuera de esa triste verdad, la mujer que aun era joven, no quería perder su Feminidad cuidando a esos dos niños, pues su labor de madre ya estaba hecha, y Xander ya era un hombre, para ella ya no era tiempo de empezar de nuevo; sin en cambio el hombre si quería a sus hijos pues aunque consideraba Xander uno propio, también quería su propia sangre y de su mujer.

Al no haber un acuerdo y a sabiendas de que su marido querría para sí a los niños, la altiva mujer pasaba el tiempo pensando cómo se libraría de aquella carga que no quería soportar.

Pasaron 2 meses y los bebes crecían sin ninguna enfermedad y constante mente cuidados por su hermano mayor y su padre, pues la madre de estos, excusando fatiga, no los atendía.

Una noche mientras la mujer cepillaba su castaño cabello, la idea que buscaba con desesperación desde hacía dos meses, llegó de improviso a su cabeza; con ímpetu se levanto de su silla y ordeno a su esposo traer leña. El hombre que la amaba tanto no objeto y salió en busca de la madera.

La mujer Espartana, tomo entonces a Xander de la mano y lo dirigió a su cama.

_**-Hijo mío debes entender que no podríamos mantener a tus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo-**_decía esta con un bien fingido tono de voz que hacía creer que empezaría a llorar_**-Somos pobres y dos bocas mas es demasiado duro, sufro por la elección que he hecho pero…**_-La mujer tomaba en sus brazos a la niña ,y la depositaba sin cuidado alguno en los de su hijo mayor, mientras acaricia la cabeza de esta, la criatura empezaba a llorar ante el contacto de la frívola mujer_**-Es por su bien llévala a un mejor lugar, tu hermanito se quedara con nosotros es un varón fuerte como tú, crecerá sano y feliz con nosotros.**_

Mirando con incredulidad a la mujer, Xander arrullaba a la pequeña en sus brazos para acallar su llanto, y creyendo las palabras de su madre tomaba una toga y salía a la oscuridad penetrante de la noche.

Al creer a su hijo lo bastante lejos, envolvió trapos para acomodar la cuna de los niños para que pareciera que la niña seguía ahí, mientras tomaba al segundo bebe en brazos y lo arropaba bruscamente provocando el llanto del niño.

En el momento en que la mujer iba a darle un pellizco al pequeño, llego su marido con la leña que había pedido.

_**-¿Donde está Xander?-**_ pregunto el hombre mirando que el chico no se hallaba y viendo receloso a su mujer con el pequeño llorando_**- ¿Qué sucede, te pasa algo? ¿Donde está la niña?- **_Y antes de que se acercara a la cuna ella respondió

_**-Dormida, déjala descansar**_- Decía haciendo notar su nerviosismo cada vez mas_**-debemos hablar ahora-**_Ella lo miraba suplicante y el accedió sentándose en un banquillo que estaba cerca- _**Sabes que no podemos con los dos niños, ¡calla y déjame hablar!-**_exigía la mujer al ver que el hombre trataba de interrumpir-_**por favor tú lo sabes, me parte el alma, tener que pedírtelo pero... Sabes mejor que yo, que no tenemos suficiente para los 3, menos para estos angelitos-**_La mujer mentía con una excelente maestría, de verdad parecía afligida, aquellas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro denotaban amargura, pero su falsa amargura aun no convencía del todo al buen hombre._** -Es lo mejor, ten-**_ le entregaba al pequeño que no había dejado de llorar hasta que su padre lo tuvo en sus brazos-_**El es fuerte podrá solo, pero la pequeña es tan frágil, ella estará con nosotros-**_Cada vez más, el buen leñador cedía poco a poco a las suplicas de su malvada esposa-_** por favor entiende, yo podría soportar el hambre, la miseria... pero verlos a ellos sufrir... mi corazón no lo soportaría, no lo haría...-**_

_**-No estoy de acuerdo en dejar a su suerte a mi hijo, pero tus palabras son ciertas, mi corazón tampoco soportaría tan cruel sufrir, al ver a mis bellos hijos necesitados-**_terminadas sus palabras de los ojos del hermioneo, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a dibujar su camino, para sorpresa de su esposa quien no esperaba tal reacción de su marido, no así se ablando y siguió con su elaborado juego.

_**-Eres buen padre, oremos a Abeona cuide de el ahora más nunca **__(_Abeona: Diosa griega encargada de cuidar a los niños la primera vez que salían de su casa para velar sus primeros pasos solos)

Dicho eso el hombre partió al igual que su hijo mayor, a la oscuridad de Hécate, por el tramo del bosque más cercano a Atenas la capital del conocimiento, pues esperaba que alguna buena alma ayudara a su hijo, y le diera el conocimiento que él no podría darle.

Camino por varias horas hasta que paso por el rió céfiso y pudo ver las colinas de Atenas, justo ahí se detuvo al escuchar unos caballos que corrían a gran prisa, el hombre se oculto entre los arbustos, y pudo ver a nobles hombres vestidos ricamente y con ellos una bellísima mujer, la cual había pedido detenerse para estirar las piernas del viaje que habían hecho. A nuestro leñador, que cuyos humildes ojos jamás habían visto tanta riqueza, creyó que si dejaba a su pequeño cerca como para que pudieran hallarlo, lo adoptarían como el hizo con Xander y le darían todo lo que él no pudo. Así pues envolvió un poco más al pequeño en su toga y lo acurruco en el hueco de un árbol cercano a la bella dama y sus acompañantes, y hecho eso salió huyendo para que el arrepentimiento no ablandara su corazón.

Desafortunadamente, el hombre no se quedo a ver como los desconocidos no se acercaron siquiera al lugar donde el bebe yacía, pues una vez terminado su descanso, partieron dejando a la criatura a su suerte.

CAPITULO 4

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Comenzaba a amanecer, el cielo seguía oscuro, pero Saga tenía una cita esa mañana con el gran Toro de la segunda casa, se dio un rápido baño, y se metió una tostada con mantequilla a la boca, una vez listo salió de su casa en dirección al coliseo, para las dichosas vencidas del Toro. Cuando salía de la tercera casa, el cielo ya tenía sus tintes naranjas.

Xander llevaba un buen tramo recorrido, pues su objetivo era Atenas, por lo que su padre le había contado era hogar de los más ilustres pensadores, y de almas llenas de conocimiento; por aquella razón el joven pensó en dejar a su hermanita en algún pueblo de Atenas, para que un buen filósofo le enseñara las teorías de la vida.

Llego por fin a un pequeño poblado al pie de unas inquebrantables montañas, por lo cual dedujo que se hallaba muy al norte ya de Atenas, continuo caminando hasta hallarse en la entrada del pueblo, del que salía un letrero , _**"Bienaventurados viajeros , sean bienvenidos al pequeño pueblo de Rodorio"**_. Ya había comenzado a amanecer; el joven había caminado bastante, la gente empezaba a salir de sus hogares para iniciar sus labores diarias. Xander comenzó a adentrarse más y más, hasta que choco con el pie de una de las montañas.

De ahí el camino hacia arriba estaba bien trazado, pero de difícil ascenso, por un instante Xander pensó en dejar a la pequeña al cuidado del alguna familia del pueblo al que había llegado, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el estrecho camino, pudo vislumbrar algo como un reloj en la cima, por alguna razón Xander quería saber si aquel lugar oculto seria de mayor beneficio para la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, así pues comenzó el duro ascenso.

Había recorrido una buena parte de la mortal montaña, cuando el chico pudo observar un tramo recto, por dentro de una cueva, Xander pensó en reponer energías en la cueva, pues el chico ya sentía las piernas quebrarse y los brazos caerse por la pequeña que cargaba; pese que amanecía, aun el cielo no se pintaba por completo de su azul, y los tintes naranjas seguían viéndose entre las nubes. El chico ya se había puesto cómodo en la cueva, pero muy al centro pudo ver una tenue luz que surgía desde la profundidad de esta; con curiosidad y pese que aun no sentía en su totalidad sus extremidades, Xander emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia el centro de la cueva; sin mayores contratiempos pudo llegar al final de la caverna, con una enorme expresión de asombro bien dibujada en su rostro que fue lo único que pudo hacer; pues el espectáculo que tenía enfrente era digno de una postal.

Al final de la caverna se alzaba un perfecto y escondió templo de murallas bastas, con un enorme coliseo y de una magnitud inimaginable, ni siquiera el Partenón en el corazón de Atenas podría compararse con lo que sus ojos veían. En el coliseo pudo ver a algunas personas, muchachos, algunos más jóvenes que Xander otros más grandes y otros de su edad; pero lo que más le sorprendía a este forastero era la habilidad con la que sin una pizca de fuerza rompían piedras con sus manos desnudas, Mas a lo lejos del coliseo pudo ver un magnifico palacete, con una enorme y bellísima estatua de Palas Atenea con la Victoria en su mano, Xander pensó en dejar ahí a su pequeña hermana, para que la Dorada Athena cuidara de ella.

Cuando hubo bajado la pared de la montaña, se dirigió al coliseo, no sabía si los guerreros lo sacarían, pero tenía que intentarlo. En la entrada al coliseo, se encontró con 3 de los muchachos que se hallaban entrenando.

_**-¡HEY, TU!No puedes estar aquí, está prohibido.-**_grito amenazadoramente uno de ellos

Al escuchar eso y sin entender por qué, Xander comenzó a correr para perderlos de vista, hubiese seguido corriendo si no hubiera chocado con aquella inmensa figura de cabello azul.

_**-Oye, no puedes estar aquí-**_dijo el sujeto que miraba a Xander con curiosidad, pues conocía a todos los habitantes de Rodorio, y ninguno de ellos había llegado tan lejos como aquel extraño_**-si te encuentran aquí, te sacaran a patadas por la vertiente de la montaña, ¿Quién eres, y que quieres?-**_Pregunto Saga al muchacho.

_**-Mi nombre es Xander, ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa, mi intención no era irrumpir en un lugar sagrado, es solo que…- **_Xander había volteado a ver el envoltorio de sabanas que traía, pues la bebe había empezado a llorar_**-Me han encomendado la triste tarea de dar esta pequeña a alguna buena persona que esté dispuesta a cuidarla.**_

_**-Ya veo, ¿la criatura es tuya?-**_pregunto saga con curiosidad

_**-No señor, es mi hermana pequeña, mi madre me ha pedido llevármela y buscarle un nuevo hogar-**_ Concluía Xander sin mucho ánimo en sus palabras.

_**-Vaya madre que tienes, si Hera la encuentra espero la pueda perdonar, mira que eso de regalar a sus hijos, pero eso no explica que haces tan arriba, si nadie se había atrevido a subir estas montañas- **_Saga estaba más intrigado

_**-Lo lamento señor, es solo que desde abajo pude ver el reloj, y quería saber si a mi hermana le iría mejor aquí, que con algún habitante de allá abajo, lamento ser egoísta, pero esta pequeña se merece lo mejor si es que va estar alejada de su familia-**_Concluía Xander al borde de las lagrimas pues él no quería que su hermana se alejara de ellos.

La bebe seguía llorando y los intentos de Xander por acallarla solo provocaban mas llanto.

_**-Vaya que eres un lió, dame acá-**_Ahora Saga tenia a la bebe en sus brazos arrullándola para que se durmiera_**-creo que esta criatura tiene hambre, mira, si no eres una abominación, hasta pareces dulce- **_concluía el Geminiano con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en los labios_**; **_la pequeña se había contentando con los cálidos brazos del gemelo, y pronto se acurruco en su regazo regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Xander al ver esta actitud en su hermanita, se sorprendió pues solo en los brazo de su padre la pequeña se sentía así de cómoda, como no quería errar en la decisión, Xander pensó que si le dejaba a la niña a ese amable desconocido, probablemente ella crecería feliz y sin carencias.

_**-Señor, sé que no lo conozco pero... quisiera pedirle este favor a usted, mi hermana se ve feliz a su lado y quiero que permanezca así-**_El rostro de Saga se había perturbado un poco pero aun así seguía escuchando al joven_**-por favor, por favor, le suplico quédese con ella... sea su familia, nosotros no podemos darle lo que necesita, se lo imploro y juro que cada día orare a Zeus cuide de su buen alma-**_Xander tenía gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, su respiración y pausada y su voz se quebraba mas y mas.

Saga pensativo, miro a la niña en sus brazos, por su mente pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez esa era la forma de expiar sus pecados, que los dioses le quitarían esa terrible culpa que cargaba todos los días

_**-Acepto, la cuidare, y espero que algún día tu madre entienda el terrible error que cometió al alejar a su hija de ella y que los dioses la perdonen como lo hacen conmigo ahora.-**_Xander no entendió eso ultimo pero el saber que había encontrando a alguien que cuidara a su hermana lo hacía feliz_**-Ahora márchate antes de que los novatos te encuentren, y créeme que no meteré las manos para defenderte-**_Dicho eso Xander le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y partió por la gruta en la que había entrado.

El Geminiano se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, pues había caído en cuenta, de que no poseía nada, para el cuidado de un infante, y no quiso entrar a las antiguas habitaciones de Athena para tomar algo de ahí pues no sabía, si el cuidado de un Dios bebe era distinto al de un mortal.

Xander había llegado a la mitad del camino hacia su casa, y entre los arbustos de moras, pudo observar a un hombre que se agachaba a coger algunas, Xander se acerco esperando también poder comer unas pocas, pues hacia varias horas que no comía nada y la naturaleza de su estomago le recriminaba el no tener nada que digerir.

Al acercare al sujeto que recolectaba las moras, pudo notar que se trataba de su padre, que tenía una cara de gran aflicción, Xander dedujo que no solo era por el hambre, probablemente ya sabía lo ocurrido con la niña.

_**-Estará bien papá, lo sé, es una buena persona-**_Decía Xander, que deducía que su padre sabía lo sucedido

_**-Lo sé hijo, es solo que no creo poder acostumbrarme a su ausencia, pero creo que mejores personas, no pude elegir-**_Pero ¿de qué hablaba su padre?, si Xander había tenido que hacer la dolorosa tarea.

_**-¿De qué hablas?, si yo fui a dejar a la niña, ¿cuales personas elegiste?-**_Xander creía que su padre ya había decido el paradero de la pequeña y que él había errado en su camino al dejarla.

_**-Pero de que hablas tu muchacho, tu madre y yo acordamos dejar al niño con alguien y que la niña se quedaría con nosotros-**_

_**-Mamá me dijo que se quedarían con el niño y que la niña debía irse-**_

Dicho eso, los dos se miraron con horror, al descubrir las terribles intenciones de la mujer, dejando su colecta en el piso empezaron a correr en dirección a su casa.

La mujer se hallaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana cepillando su largo cabello, cuando entro su familia, no parecía arrepentida, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no habría marcha atrás para remediarlo. Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la mujer para escuchar sus excusas sobre lo sucedido...

Fuera de la cabaña una terrible tormenta se empezaba a formar, gruesas nubes negras y terribles rayos caían alrededor de la casa, pero los habitantes de esta no se percataron de ello; Un enorme relámpago impacto en el interior de la casa empezando a incendiarla, los habitantes intentaron huir, pero el fuego se alzo mas y mas llenando el ambiente de humo y ceniza, del cielo otros tres rayos cayeron en el mismo lugar del primero, y solo así la casa se vino abajo...

Era una verdadera lástima, que nadie se hubiese fijado, que en el techo de la casa yacían 2 perfectas plumas doradas de pavo real; al parecer al Rey de los Dioses no le pareció el trato que le dieron a sus hijos, y estas personas tuvieron que sentir su cólera.

Terminada la tormenta, la lluvia apago suavemente el incendio, y rápidamente los restos de la casa fueron invadidos por la vegetación eliminando cualquier rastro de que alguien alguna vez vivió ahí.

El trino de las aves, había vuelto a sonar y la paz del claro del bosque regresaba, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En la casa de géminis, se podía observar a un joven de cabello azul con una pequeña bebe en la cama, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente. Al parecer la pequeña había ensuciado los pañales que traía y el Geminiano no sabía cómo actuar ante esta pequeña catástrofe.

_**-¿Cómo es posible que algo tan diminuto, haga tanto caos?-**_Saga estaba completamente anonadado, el no sabía qué hacer con ese lió maloliente.

Desde el umbral de la casa de géminis, entraron a saludar 4 enormes figuras masculinas

_**-¡UGHH! QUE ASCO!, Saga que no te enseñaron a ir al baño- **_Milo que era el primero que había entrado, no pudo evitar hacer una exagerada y casi cómica mueca de asco.

_**-Por Zeus, Milo tienes razón, apesta demasiado-**_Esta vez era Camus quien había entrado, seguido de Aldebarán, que solo se tapo la nariz con ambas manos como si el ambiente fuera tóxico.

_**-Está claro que eres uno de los mejores caballeros, ¿pero qué? Acaso también tenias que marcar tu territorio en Géminis, Por los Dioses, Saga hay que cambiar esto de una vez, la reputación de un caballero corre peligro-**_Este era Afrodita, siendo tan drástico como siempre.

_**-¿Que, es que acaso solo vinieron aquejarse de lo mal que huele mi casa?, o ¿vienen para reprocharme algo más?-**_Saga que no estaba de humor para eso, se volvió hacia la pequeña que se había callado en cuanto entraron los demás Santos, solo para tomar más aire y continuar.

_**-¡Athena! ¿Saga tu qué haces con una niñita?-**_Afrodita corría al auxilio de la bebe para saber por qué lloraba.

Era verdad, ¿qué diría Saga ahora?, que era su hermana, no, sabían que su único hermano era Kanon, que era una sobrina, no, no tenia mas familia, ni hablar lo último de la lista de opciones...

_**-Es mía...si, es mía, su madre la ha dejado conmigo y...**_

_**-Bruto, si ni siquiera puedes cuidarte solo-**_de nuevo afrodita con sus reproches

Una carcajada sonó en la habitación.

_**-Ahora veo por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento, y tu estado tan extraño, claro si ya estas cambiando pañales, sabía que eras el mayor ¿pero hasta este punto, solo para demostrarlo?-**_Aldebarán había empezado a reír sin parar y a soltar palmadas en las espaldas de sus compañeros que miraban un poco atónitos su reacción.

_**-Al parecer te nos adelantaste mucho, pero... ¡FELICIDADES! Ahora sí que tienes una gran responsabilidad, ¿qué harás si te ofrecen el puesto de patriarca?-**_ inquiría Camus al Geminiano.

_**-Ya no estoy interesado en el puesto, hay cosas más importantes-**_Ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa respuesta de Saga, pero lo atribuyeron al hecho de que ahora era padre._**-Afrodita, piensas ayudarme con ella.**_

_**-Claro que si, mis instintos me prohíben deje a una indefensa criatura en tus torpes manos, por cierto ¿cómo se llama?-**_

Saga no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle su nombre al chico.

_**-No lo sé-**_fue la respuesta de saga ante la sorpresa de sus camaradas.

_**-vaya que si eres bruto, bueno pues tienes todo el día para ponerle uno, la pequeña ya esta lista ten-**_Decía afrodita que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tomado unas sabanas limpias las había cortado y puesto a modo de pañal a la niña

_**-No, no se la des, quiero cargar un instante a mi nueva sobrina-**_Todos voltearon a ver a Milo que en sus brazos ya tenía a la pequeña, mientras le hacia un sin fin de caras graciosas para que se riera. De nuevo la sonora risa del Toro volvió a escucharse en la casa.

-_**Bueno, ya déjame cargarla a mi también quiero ver como es esta preciosidad-**_Saga no creía lo que veía, el Gran toro de la segunda casa tenía en una sola de sus manos a la bebe y la arrullaba suavemente mientras le cantaba algo de su tierra natal, jamás creyó ver en un papel tan dulce a Aldebarán.

_**-Tú no la cargues Camus- **_decía el de escorpio a su buen amigo, que ya se iba acercando para ver a la pequeña- _**no vaya a darle un resfrió.**_

El de acuario solo vio con ojos asesinos a su compañero.

_**-Pues para tu información no creo hacerle más daño del que le harías tu-**_Dicho esto le lanzo una ligera bola de nieve, que al impactar con Milo, hizo que varios copos de nieve se esparcieran por la habitación, uno de ellos se poso en la nariz de la pequeña, quien estornudó.

_**-Camus, mira lo que has hecho, ahora seguro le da una buena gripe-**_Le reprocho el escorpión a su amigo.

_**-Ya cállate, que no hubiera pasado nada de esto si no me hubieras provocado-**_a Camus una venita en la sien le brincaba

_**-Yo no te provoque, solo sabía que con tu ser tan frió la enfermarías.-**_decía con tranquilidad Milo

_**-Que yo no la he enfermado, soy muy cuidadoso-**_Camus exasperado

_**-Ay si como no, ¡tempano de hielo! Se te olvido lo que le hiciste la ultima vez al pobre de Shaka mientras meditaba, lo de congelarlo lo paso, pero deslizarte por las escaleras en el...-**_Milo reprochaba como mamá regañona.

_**-No digas mentiras, que yo no lo utilice de tabla de surf, ese fuiste tú, y no lo hubiera congelado si no me hubieras dicho que Shaka quería un poco de fresco en su casa.-**_

_**-¡CALUMNIAS!- **_Eso fue lo último, pues la pequeña al escuchar los gritos se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Aldebarán.

_**-¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO!-**_grito el toro, que trataba inútilmente de callar a la niña, dejando a sus compañeros helados al escuchar esa voz tan profunda y en un tono tan amenazante.- _**Saga no puedo por favor inténtalo tu-**_ para sorpresa de todos la bebe se calló, al encontrarse en los brazos de su nuevo padre.

_**-Lo vuelvo a reafirmar, te ves rarísimo con esa bebe, pero ¡Bah! Te sienta bien-**_Concluía Milo con una enorme sonrisa

_**-Y tú te ves realmente idiota con esa cara- **_Después de sus palabras Saga tenía la cara completamente roja por el comentario del escorpión

-_**Saga, que vocabulario le enseñas a nuestra sobrina-**_De nuevo Afrodita para recriminar a Saga

Ahora sí que saga estaba en un apuro, eso de contener su lengua, su actitud, y todo por una niña; no cabía duda los dioses eran extraños.

CAPITULO 5

RECUERDOS

Había pasado un año sin problemas ni inconvenientes; el santo de la novena casa se preparaba para festejar un año de vida de la pequeña Gaea, y si había algo que le llenaba de orgullo era que tan pequeñita ya daba sus primeros pasos, torpes pero firmes.

Aioros había acordado celebrar el cumpleaños de Gaea, como el día en que salieron vivos del santuario, así pues esa noche mientras degustaban un pequeño plato con _**Glyko koutaliou**_ (Fruta en almíbar, postre griego) y una rebanadilla de _**Galaktoboúreko**_ (tarta rellena de crema de vainilla), Era inevitable para castaño no recordar aquella fatídica noche y su encuentro con Dasha, sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho, y esperaba que por llevar su armadura el chico siguiera aun en una pieza, de verdad deseaba que como príncipe de Rhodes hubiese podido regresar a su hogar con su hermana. Cuando se hacía más tarde acostó a la niña y tomo una decisión.

Al llegar el amanecer Aioros ya había decidido ver con sus propios ojos la fortuna de Dasha, así que se dirigió al molino como todas mañanas para empezar sus labores y decirles a las buenas personas que lo habían contratado que se iría unos cuantos días, quizá un mes.

Para su enorme sorpresa la pareja de ancianos no parecía molesta con su petición, creían que Anker (Aioros) era un estupendo padre y para ellos había sido una gran ayuda para el negocio, también al no tener hijos la pequeña Athena les había iluminado su solitaria vida.

La mañana de la partida, la mujer del molinero dio al santo su bendición y entrego a este un chal para la pequeña niña, también para incomodidad del santo, depósito en sus manos el dinero del trabajo del mes que no estaría con ellos, para que su viaje fuera cómodo en lo más posible. El castaño no pudo contener su alegría y se lanzo a abrazar a ambas personas con demasiada efusividad, agradeciendo lo bien que los habían tratado. Así partieron cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el marco celeste.

A un día de caminata, el santo se dio cuenta que habría que parar, le hubiese gustado acampar pero la noche se hacía fría y a la pequeña Gaea no le haría bien, así que se encaminaron al pueblo más cercano en busca de una posada para descansar. No muy lejos llegaron a una taberna donde el ritmo de la ciudad se había concentrado y la juergas empezaban, poco convencido se acerco y pudo ver a un grupo de hombres que conversaban con susurros, acercándose un poco mas con cuidado, el santo pudo escuchar lo que hablaban.

_**-… Y el traidor huyo como cobarde, ¡ja! pero no llego muy lejos, Shura de Capricornio le dio alcance y acabo de un golpe con su patética vida...-**_ el sujeto escupió al piso y otro comenzó a hablar

_**-yo jamás hubiese creído que entre los santos de oro existía tal deshonra… y pensar que Aioros nunca demostró ser así ¿Pero, Iolcos que pasara ahora con la niña?-**_El sujeto que había estado hablando primero respondió.

_**-Por lo que sabe mi primo que vive en Rodorio, el Patriarca ha prohibido a todos las visitas a la niña, al parecer él es único que se ocupa de ella, si me lo preguntan opino que fue lo mejor, así ningún canalla se acercara sea caballero o no…- **_volvió a escupir_** –y al parecer le han vuelto a proponer al Caballero de Géminis ser el nuevo patriarca, pero desecho la propuesta…**_

Aioros respiro profundo tratando de controlar su ira que poco a poco amenazaba con hacer pedazos a aquellas personas que conversaban, con otra respiración se dijo así mismo que no valdría la pena ser descubierto ahora que habían llegado tan lejos y aunque fuera catalogado como traidor durante toda su vida, incluso su honor valía nada si la niña estaba en peligro. Con cautela de no llamar demasiado la atención se acerco a la barra donde el cantinero frotaba un tarro con un mugriento trapo para "limpiarlo" aunque en realidad la mugre se esparcía más; Aioros hizo una nota mental de no comer ni beber nada de ese lugar.

_**-¿Que vas a pedir enclenque?-**_El chico que había estado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que el cantinero había volteado a verlo; así que el santo giro su cara hacia él y compuso una pequeña mueca de horror al ver el gorila que tenía enfrente. El tabernero era enorme incluso tal vez de la complexión de Aldebarán, solo que en su cara no había una expresión agradable como la que siempre tenía el de Tauro, era calvo y una enorme cicatriz atravesaba la mitad de su cara pasando por su ojo y llegaba hasta el inicio del cráneo, lo que le daba un apariencia más terrible, eso aumentado con el andrajoso y mugriento delantal no le daban muy buena pinta al tipo. Rápidamente recuperándose de la impresión el santo se presento.

_**-Mi nombre es Anker… de Zorba….**_ (Zorba: vive cada día) _**y quisiera saber si me puede rentar una habitación para pasar la noche-**_

_**-Muy bien Anker de Zorba, si no te molesta compartir cuarto…-**_y antes de que el tabernero terminara Aioros lo interrumpió

_**-¡NO!, mmm-**_se aclaro la garganta_**-Puedo pagar una habitación sola, por favor…-**_Algo comenzó a gemir, inmediatamente el sujeto volteo la cara para ver el causante de los sollozos y vio que en la túnica de Anker una manita sobresalía.

_**-Muchacho no se qué tan grande sea tu necesidad, pero no te puedo dejar aquí… todas mis habitaciones son compartidas y veo por qué no quieres compartir una, no te puedo ayudar….-**_Aioros se disponía a partir cuando el hombresote dijo_**-espera… mira no tengo mal corazón, al final de esta calle da vuelta a la izquierda ahí encontraras "la casa azul" pide con la posadera, dile que vas de mi parte…-**_

Dicho eso el tabernero siguió atendiendo a su clientela ignorando a Aioros, así el chico salió del bar y siguió calle abajo para encontrar la dichosa casa azul.

La casa azul realmente no era tan azul, solo era una casita de una sola planta de color blanco con techo de palma y una pequeña franja azul, pero como era la única casa de la calle con ese color dedujo que se trataría de esa. Con un poco de impaciencia, pues ya se iba haciendo mas tarde Aioros llamo a la puerta en espera de la posadera y de que por fin les dieran asilo, nadie atendió al primer golpeteo, volvió a llamar esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza… aun nada, y volvió a intentarlo esta vez de verdad haciendo ruido…nada, cuando nuestro santo se proponía a llamar tan fuerte como para que los vecinos despertaran, alguien abrió la puerta con tal lentitud y paciencia que hizo que el caballero se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza por su actitud tan frenética.

_**-¿Quien eres y que quieres?- **_una voz realmente suave como el viento y tan dulce como el vid atrajo rápidamente la atención del santo que poco a poco volvía su rostro hacia la poseedora de tan maravillosa voz.

_**-Ammm…premonede… digo...losienso...- **_El de sagitario no sabía por que razón no podía hablar correctamente; pero el simple hecho de ver a aquella mujer lo ponía... ¿Raro?... no era de extrañar que Aioros dedujera que era una ninfa; ella era una esbelta mujer de cuerpo de blanca porcelana, de caderas generosas y pechos sugestivos; pero su rostro… era una completa armonía entre todo lo perfecto y hermoso…. Ojos grandes y negros con tupidas pestañas, nariz fina y labios delgados pero fascinantes, y para acabar el marco de esta bella creación, su pelo de el color del ébano y ondulado como las olas de la costa.

_**-Te pregunte ¿Quién eres?, no se de donde vienes chico pero acá si te preguntan algo como tu nombre se suele responder; yo no estoy para juegos así que si no me vas decir lo que te pido mejor vete...-**_justo cuando la ninfa comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, Aioros encontró su cordura, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

_**-Perdone, mi nombre es Anker de Zorba, y el tabernero…**_

_**-¡AH, NO! ¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!-**_La mujer se puso a gritar un poco enojada_**-, ESE GRANDISIMO HIJO DE GORGONA NO VA A METER EN MI CASA A OTRO CHUCHO MUGROSO AQUÍ!, ¡ NI HABLAR YA ME HAN ROBADO SUFICIENTE, Y SI CREE…. **_

_**-Lo sentimos mucho no queremos incomodar buscaremos refugio en otro lugar…-**_Con los incontenibles gritos de la mujer, Gaea había despertado y empezado a llorar.

_**-oh! , lo siento tanto, perdóname de verdad, es que tengo muchos motivos para desconfiar de ese estúpido sujeto, cada que sus clientes no caben es su pocilga tengo que dejarlos entrar aquí por una mísera cantidad y siempre me roban algo; perdona querido, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?**_

¿Querido?, que raro se escuchaba eso.

_**-Solo necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche de verdad podemos pagarlo- **_Aioros lo único que quería es ese preciso momento era dormir.

_**-Por lo sucedido y el malentendido, les ofrezco la cena de hoy y una habitación, y no niño no pagaras por esto-**_

CAPITULO 6

UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

Como Aioros aun no entendía del todo lo que acaba de suceder, solo entro a la casa esperando por fin poder dormir. Nuestro joven caballero no pudo relajarse del todo, al poner un pie dentro de la casa, resulto que de verdad le daba honor a su nombre, pues desde las paredes hasta el techo estaban pintadas de distintas tonalidades de azul, desde los del cielo hasta los verdosos del mar, los relieves eran de plata y oro y fuentes de mármol se encontraban en la sala principal, el techo estaba cubierto por las constelaciones del cielo, y aun más sorprendente era que aquella casita que parecía de una sola plata era completamente enorme, bien podría tener unas 15 habitaciones, ahora entendía por qué le robaban.

_**-Mi nombre es Thalassa Thuellai*… y esto es mi pequeña morada el Hallie* o como le dicen ustedes "la casa azul"…. Tu pequeña Gredel* y tú serán llevados a sus habitaciones, ¡Magde!-**_Al acto apareció una niña de no más de 12 años blanca y de cabello rubio platino a la cintura, menuda de ropas blancas y de ojos grises-_**Linda lleva por favor a nuestros invitados al cuarto de "Climene".**_

Aioros siguió a la niña y de pronto al llegar a l cuarto "Climene" se sintió trasladado al fondo del mar, todo aquel lugar parecía una enorme laguna y aquella niña parecía una pequeña perla y aunque parecía difícil también brillaba como el nácar.

_**-Es este su cuarto Caballero de Sagitario,-**_su voz aunque infantil se escuchaba con demasiada madurez _**-más tarde vendrá Maggie para anunciar la cena, la señora quiere que nos acompañe…-**_ Dicho eso la niña salió del cuarto dejando al santo con un millón de preguntas en la boca, que no se pudieron responder pues la pequeña joya ya se había retirado.

Aioros observo con detenimiento la habitación, y de verdad parecía la habitación de la mítica Climene, antigua amante de Apolo y madre de su hijo; los colores azules verdosos hacían la estancia extrañamente agradable y los adornos de coral sobre las paredes y mesas hacían el lugar un poco más sofisticado, los muebles eran de caoba y el cuarto olía a arena y agua salada; al final de la habitación pudo ver lo que se trataba de un moisés blanco y plata, pensándolo un segundo accedió a acostar a la niña solo unos cuantos minutos para bajar a cenar; así pues solo la meció un poco y como reconociendo el vaivén de sus brazos Athena durmió.

Al poco tiempo llego otra pequeña perla, la cual pensó Aioros debía ser Maggie esta no debía tener más de 10 años, su cabello iba recogido con una sencilla coronilla y le llegaba a los hombros, pero igual de Magde, sus ropas eran blancas sus ojos grises y su pelo rubio platinado.

_**-Señor caballero, la cena esta lista-**_su voz era igual que la de Magde, seria y madura pero con tono infantil_**-A la señora no le gusta esperar, no se preocupe por Athena ella estará bien.**_

_**-Oye espera un segundo, ¿Como saben quién soy? ¿Como saben quién es la bebe?-**_Un poco atónito Aioros pregunto

_**-Lo siento Señor Caballero no estoy autorizada para responder sus preguntas- **_La pequeña perla hizo espacio en la puerta y espero a que Aioros saliera, una vez afuera los dos, Maggie lo dirigió por otro pasillo que conducía al comedor_**-Por favor tome asiento la señora ya está esperando-**_Dicho eso la perla salió del comedor y se perdió de la vista de nuestro santo.

(Thalassa Thuellai-Tempestad marina, Gredel- Perla aquí ella lo utiliza como un nombre cariñoso, Hallie- Recuerdo del mar, Magde, Maggie y Peggen- sus nombres significan Una perla)

El comedor estaba hecho de cristal y sobre la mesa habían puesto cubiertos de plata y se servía el vino y el agua de fuentes de cristal rojo, las copas eran de oro con un pequeño tridente pintado, al centro de la mesa al lado de la fuente de vino había un sinfín de frutos alrededor panes de ajo, de cebolla, tortillas de harina y aceite en unas jarrillas, también había mantequillas y aderezos. Pronto llego Thalassa seguida de otra niña perla de unos 8 años con cabello corto a los oídos, pero al igual que las otras dos sus rasgos y vestidos eran idénticos.

_**-Es todo, querida Peggen, puedes ir sirviendo la comida-**_ Dicho eso la perla Salió de ahí y se dirijo a lo que parecían las cocinas_**-Aioros cielo…, ops lo siento quise decir Anker… Anker de Zorba…-**_Aioros se tenso de inmediato y empezó a elevar su cosmos_**-Tranquilo querido no pienso hacerles ningún daño, solo que... ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías pasar sin ser notado como el Gran Aioros de Sagitario?, el verdadero heredero del patriarca…**_

_**-¿Como sabes todo eso?-**_Aioros aun no descendía su cosmos, y cada vez estaba más tenso

_**-Cariño podre verme completamente espectacular, pero créelo ya no soy una moza, mi tiempo aquí está muy de mas… además yo puedo ayudarte a llegar a Rhodes muy rápido y contarte cómo es que te reconocí… pero si quieres saber toda la verdad debes de dejar ser tan amenazante…te lo prometo no te hare ningún daño-**_Dicho eso Aioros bajo su cosmos pero no dejaba de estar a la defensiva por si tenía que entrar corriendo a buscar a Gaea y que ambos pudieran irse y empezar de nuevo._**- yo era hija de una Nerin (Nereida)su nombre era Melia, como sabrás aun quedamos muchos antiguos en el mundo y bueno mi madre no era la excepción, conoció a un hombre… una marina, y bueno… nuestra especie no es del tipo que se encariña.. Mi madre lo dejo… nací yo… paso el tiempo y yo vivía con ella y mi hermana Narda, y todo era normal hasta hace 200 años claro…-**_Al escuchar la verdadera edad de la ninfa Aioros por poco y se cae de la silla_**- Yo... Soy muy hermosa y bueno la historia se repitió... Con otra marina del emperador del mar, el problema claro era que el sujeto estaba en compromiso, las cosas no salieron bien, su mujer lloro al emperador para acabar conmigo… no se pudo, así que eme aquí… desterrada del mar sin poder tocar nunca más sus aguas ni siquiera con los pies…-**_Thalassa chasqueo la lengua_**-A mi familia… la esposa del soldado... esa maldita bruja marina las mato con venenos, yo nunca he sido indefensa, así que su rey me debía muchos… muchos favores y cómo puedes ver vivo modestamente gracias al cobro de alquileres y los muchos favores que me debía Pose… las niñas son 3 perlas dela corana de su esposa y el que yo sepa todo lo que sé, se debe a una sola razón, cuando era más pequeña me caí en el manantial que hay en Delos el del agua sagrada de las pitonisas así que eso fue un plus mas-**_Respiro profundamente-_**Supe quien eras en cuanto pasaste por el marco de mi puerta y la pequeña Gredel era fácil deducir quien era, su cosmos aunque sutil es muy poderoso; realmente no se qué piensas hacer cuando sea más consciente de sus acciones y su cosmos lo maneje libremente, supongo que te buscarían.. Ahora bien caballero he escuchado rumores pero no tu versión de la historia así que me gustaría escucharla, además no me creí que te hubieran derrotado como cuentan los rumores.**_

Aioros se relajo un poco pensando que si esa mujer hubiese querido dañarlos ya lo hubiera hecho, así que el conto toda su travesía, el cómo habían huido y que su nombre le valía poco si Athena estaba en peligro; cuando hubo terminado Thalassa se lamio los labios.

_**-El chico del bosque era el príncipe de Rhodes, tengo entendido…-**_Aioros asintió con la cabeza_**-Pues temo decirte que Rhodes va en descenso, la economía no es buena sus cosechas mueren, los animales padecen y la gente sufre, cuando murieron sus soberanos, Timón su sacerdote bueno para nada, Trato de traer favores de los dioses y no ha funcionado creo que deberías ver por tus propios ojos si el joven Dasha está ahí o quizá aquel hombre lo mato… eso ni yo lo tengo claro…-**_Termino la ninfa

_**-Dijiste que me dirías como llegar más rápido-**_Aioros estaba esperanzado de volver a ver a Dasha sano y salvo, y que nada malo le hubiese pasado, no quería más muertes.

_**-Bueno podrías cruzar Alsos Egaleo **_(bosquecillo en el estado de Egaleo)_** tu solito, ¿no?, no hay tantas bestias, además los mortales casi no lo vistan por creerlo aburrido, cuando lo cruces podrás ver la carretera ahí te esperara un amigo mío te llevara a Rhodes en… ¿no se?... quizá 3 días, el camino es largo… pero es más rápido que si cruzaras por Tavros **_(distrito)_**, ahí hay mucha gente por ser ruta comercial y te reconocerían , no hay buenos apoyos, y además darías una vuelta enorme…**_

_**-¿Por qué estas ayudándonos?-**_interrumpió de pronto Aioros

_**-Mira que sea hija del mar, no quiere decir que no respete a los dioses, pero... hace 200 años la única que me ayudo en mi desgracia fue Athena, ella me dio este lugar ella me ayudo a salir de la ruina de mi vida, ella Ordeno a Poseidón regresarme parte de la vida que me quitaron por haber amado erróneamente… y por eso le soy fiel…además pensaba en cuidar a la pequeña Gredel en lo que vas…**_

_**-Ni hablar ella viene conmigo…**_

_**-Cariño, que harás si alguien los ataca a ambos, no creo que puedas usar tu **__**Atomic Thunderbolt**__** sin hacerle aunque sea un rasguñito, y mucho menos tus flechas pues ammm creo que tu armadura está muy lejos.**_

_**-Aun no confió tanto en ti, como se que no querrás matarla…**_

Dicho eso Thalassa se echo a reír, para asombro de Sagitario

_**-¡Magde, Maggie, Peggen!, traed la daga… el caballero no confía en mi…**_

Al escuchar la palabra daga, el caballero se tenso aun mas y pensaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero en ese instante las tres perlas entraron a la habitación, mientras todas las puertas se cerraban de golpe; la más pequeña de ellas llevaba en sus brazos algo que dejo helado a Aioros, Athena descansaba en sus brazos y no parecía nada conmocionada, más bien parecía relajada. La perla Mediana, Maggie, llevaba en sus manos una hermosísima daga azul zafiro y la mayor de ellas se situó al lado de Aioros sujetándole la muñeca con una fuerza impropia para ella.

_**-Tranquilízate cariño, no le hare daño a nadie-**_Dicho eso Thalassa se subió la manga del vestido dejando ver su perfecta piel, para luego con la daga zafiro que le había dado Maggie cortarse la superficie_**- ¡YO THALASSA THUELLAI,HIJA DE LOS OCEANOS Y ESPIRITU DEL MAR PROMETO CON MI SANGRE EN SACRIFICIO DE ATHENA, DIOSA DE LA GUERRA Y SABIDURIA, PROTEGERLA A ELLA AUN SI ESO ME CUESTALA VIDA Y AYUDAR A SU CABELLERO DE SAGITARIO EN LA CAMPAÑA EN LA QUE SE ADENTRARA, QUE SE HAYA TALLADO EN ROCAS ESTA PROMESA PUES SI NO CUMPLO MI PALABRA HE DE MORIR COMO LA NADA SIN OPORTUNIDAD DE REGREAR A MI ELEMENTO!-**_Cuando el juramento termino Aioros sintió un ligero escalofrió por la espalda y comprendió que un espirito antiguo había hecho una promesa para con él y que esta jamás se podría romper aun si la ninfa quisiera_**-Ahora cariño es tu turno de sangrar por tu diosa y aceptar mi juramento-**_

Cuando por fin se relajo, Magde que era quien lo sujetaba, tomo la daga zafiro y se la dio a l caballero para que procediera con el ritual, aun un poco indeciso Aioros procedió a hacer lo propio con la daga y cuando la sangre corría por su brazo Gaea había despertado y su cosmo los envolvía a ambos para poder terminar el pacto.

_**-Lo ves cariño hasta tu diosa ha acepto el sacrificio, bien no te preocupes podrás partir mañana y cuando termines tu "visita" podrás regresar por ella, Peggen se hará cargo de ella, Ahora estoy muy cansada, perdona si no me despido de ti cuando partas pero me temo que el sacrificio me ha dejado muy cansada y es probable que despierte hasta mañana por la tarde-**_ Dicho eso Thalassa se retiro dejando a Aioros en el comedor solo con dos de las perlas acompañándolo y un gran charco de sangre en la estancia.

_**-Señor caballero ¿aun quiere cenar?- **_Pregunto Peggen que todavía llevaba en sus brazos a Athena.

CAPITULO 7

ALIADOS

_**Santuario de Athena- Grecia**_

Una pequeña conmoción se hallaba en el vestíbulo de la casa de Géminis, dos caballeros dorados se encontraban colgando globos y serpentinas por el lugar, un colosal caballero se hallaba en la cocina haciendo un pastel, otro poniendo ramitos de flores en todos lados y organizando a los que adornaban y un último se encontraba afuera de la casa buscando como loco algo.

_**-¡Listo!-**_Grito un caballero de largo cabello aguamarina ondulado_**-Ahora sí que ha quedado todo listo para la celebración de esta noche.**_

_**-¡Seep! Y nos ha quedado a la mar de bien, ya me empezaban a doler los brazos de estar cuelga de este lado y cuelga de este otro…-**_Concluía otro caballero de cabellos verdosos y largos.

_**-Bien solo falta el pastel…-**_Decía el caballero de géminis_**-Oye Alde…**_

_**-Ya casi… solo falta el último toque…-**_Dicho eso, todos fueron a la cocina a ver el pastel.

_**-(un silbido largo) vaya que te luciste Alde… ha quedado muy mono con todas esas florecillas creo que a la niña le va a encantar.-**_Al escuchar la voz de Milo, todos voltearon a verlo pues se suponía que esos momentos, el era el encargado de cuidar a la bebe.

_**-Milo, ¿qué haces acá, se suponía que estarías cuidando a la niña?-**_Preguntaba Camus

_**-Si bueno verán… La deje un segundo en el césped mientras yo me recosté un segundo en uno de los pilares de la entrada… y… pues... cuando desperté ya no estaba-**_Explicaba Milo con un poco de vergüenza en las palabras, y como era de esperar el primero en reaccionar fue Saga, saliendo a toda velocidad al patio a buscar a su hija, dejando a Afrodita la tarea de regañar a Milo

_**-¡GRANDISIMO BRUTO!, si sabes que la nena ya camina ¿por qué te quedaste dormido?…**_

_**-Uyyyy perdóname por estar muyyyy cansado, además no creí que se fuera a ir… solo estaba jugando con una ramita…-**_decía con cara inocente Milo, mientras Afrodita lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

_**-Bueno suficiente ustedes dos, mejor hay que salir a ayudar a buscar a Camus y a Saga…-**_Decía un poco molesto Aldebarán

_**-¡DIANA! ¡DIANA!-**_Se escuchaban los gritos de los 5 caballeros afuera de la casa de Géminis.

En otra parte del santuario, para ser más específicos en el patio de Leo, una pequeña niña de un año, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul cielo, empezaba a sollozar pues ya no veía a nadie conocido. Justo cuando la bebe se disponía a llorar con ganas, un muchacho de 10 años, bastante curtido por los entrenamientos la encontró.

_**-Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?, ¿que no eres el pequeño bodoque de Saga?-**_ Diana soltó un suspirito haciendo pucheros, lo que consiguió que Aioria se estremeciera un poco al pensar que el no sabría que hacer si la niña lloraba**- **_**¡wow!, ok tranquila, ya se, mejor te llevo adentro para ver qué podemos hacer contigo- **_Dicho eso se acerco a Diana y la cargo para llevarla dentro de su casa.

Una vez dentro la coloco en un sofá de la entrada y la observo un rato, pues Diana estaba mirando todo a su alrededor como queriendo memorizarlo, desde los patines en el piso de la entrada hasta las revistas en la mesita de centro, de pronto se bajo con un brinco torpe del sofá y camino directo por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de Aioria.

_**-Eh! Espera…-**_El león la siguió; cuando la hubo alcanzado Diana tenía en sus manos un león de peluche, Aioria sonrió para sus adentros, recordando que ese había sido regalo de su hermano cuando tenía 4 años, estuvo tentado a quitárselo pero después cedió_**-Creo que es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?-**_Diana no respondió, solo se limito a abrazar al león de peluche. Aioria suspiro resignado_**-Ok, te lo doy como mi regalo de cumpleaños hacia ti, al parecer uno de los dos si recibió algo…-**_Aioria se puso un poco nostálgico al recordar que hacía un año exactamente su hermano había sido catalogado como traidor días antes de su cumpleaños, lo que lo ponía sentimental era el hecho que por esas fechas el único que se interesaba por él era su maestro Aioros…_**-Bien bodoque, no te puedes quedar acá, así que mejor te llevamos con el gran idiota de tu padre que es probable que te le hayas escapado-**_Dicho eso cargo en brazos a Diana que aun llevaba aquel león y se fueron camino abajo a la casa de géminis.

En la casa de géminis todos seguían buscando, a la búsqueda se les había unido Death Mask, Mu, Shura, inclusive Shaka que se había puesto a meditar para hallarla, justo en ese momento…

_**-Está justo detrás de nosotros- **_dijo Shaka saliendo poco a poco del trance.

En ese instante Aioria venia entrando con Diana en brazos y ella abrazando al león de peluche.

_**-Creo que esto es suyo…-**_Decía Aioria con un poco de desgana al estar rodeado de todos los caballeros_**-Llego sola a mi casa…**_

_**-Gracias Aioria-**_Saga había procedido a cargar a Diana en sus brazos, pero la pequeña no quería, ella se negaba a irse de los brazos de Aioria._**- ¡Vaya! Creo que no quiere soltarte- **_Decía Saga_**-Mejor solucionamos esto, Aioria ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros a la celebración?**_

_**-¡Vega gato!, un poco de aire fresco fuera de tu jaula no te hará daño.- **_Aldebarán trataba de animarlo

_**-Ok, pero solo por que el bodoque no me suelta-**_Aioria accedió, de nuevo un poco de afecto, y sonrió.

_**Egaleo- Hallie, "casa azul"**_

Temprano a primera hora del alba, Aioros se había despertado, solo para encontrar al pie de su cama una mochila con agua, comida y un abrigo para el viaje de 3 días que estaba a punto de hacer; aun no muy convencido de dejar a Gaea sola en aquel lugar, si, creía en aquella mujer, pues no cualquiera hacia un juramento de sangre, pero aun así el santo prefería estar cerca de Athena. Así pues un poco receloso se encamino al recibidor donde lo esperaban Magde y Maggie.

_**-Señor caballero, la señora quiere que le demos esto-**_La perla mediana deposito en la mano de Aioros un saquito con dinero

_**-Agradézcanle de mi parte a Thalassa y espero que cuiden bien a Athena-**_Aioros seguía preocupado

_**-No se preocupe señor caballero-**_Magde había hablado_**-La cuidaremos con nuestras vidas, que tenga un buen viaje.-**_Dicho eso Aioros salió de la casa y tomo dirección al Oeste para llegar a Alsos Egaleo.

Ya casi era medio día y el santo apenas había puesto un pie en el bosque Egaleo, sin problemas pudo atravesarlo puesto que era un bosquecillo solo tardo 3 horas en traspasarlo por completo a pesar de ser un lugar muy bello no había personas en el, quizá Thalassa tuviera razón y las personas encontraban ese lugar aburrido.

Una vez fuera de Alsos Egaleo, Aioros pudo ver la carretera que debía de llevarlo hacia Rhodes, y al pie del camino había un auto negro, de ese tipo de autos lujosos que nunca se veían en Rodorio, inclusive para Aioros eso era una verdadera novedad pues aunque no era la primera vez, que viajaría en uno casi nunca lo había hecho.

_**-¡Hola!, tú debes ser Aioros de Sagitario….- **_Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba al lado del auto_**-¡Uy! Perdona Thalassa me dijo que dijera Alex…**_

_**-Anker…-**_Corrigió Aioros

_**-¡Ah sí, sí! ¿Anker de Lorna* verdad?-**_Pregunto el pelirrojo (en Perú Lorna se ocupa como Tonto, si bien, completo Alex de Lorna seria Protector de tontos)

_**-De Zorba, Anker de Zorba…-**_Aioros no creía que su guía fuera alguien tan olvidadizo, eso con el hecho de que el muchacho era delgaducho y largo y su rostro un poco infantil no le daba muy buena pinta.

_**-Sí, si claro, eso mismo decía yo-**_Decía con una risita_**-Estimado caballero yo soy Adrian de Delfino-**_Se presento el chicuelo

_**-¿Delfino?, creo haber escuchado ese nombre en el sirviente de...- **_Dijo Aioros

_**-¡Claro!, de Poseidón que se gano el cielo, vaya, creo que soy famoso-**_Dijo Delfino un poco altanero_**-, bueno ahora a lo que nos concierne, muy bien señor caballero, me niego a llamarte Alex de Lorna, y este es nuestro transporte, iremos en un auto pero no podemos usarlo durante la noche…-**_Explicaba Delfino

_**-¿Por qué no?, si lo usamos también de noche es probable que lleguemos antes…-**_Exigía Aioros.

_**-Porque, de noche las criaturas que viven en los alrededores aprovechan la carretera vacía para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, ya sabes matar uno que otro mortal, aquellín con vírgenes, peleas etc..., etc.… **_

Si bien Delfino parecía un chaval, nuestro santo no podía guiarse solo por su aspecto, por lo que respecta a mitología, Delfino tendría ahora muchos… muchos años.

Así pues partieron en el Auto que conducía con desenfreno ese antiguo ser; a las 8:30 de la noche Delfino comunico que habría que parar, por suerte había un establecimiento de carga de gasolina vacio cerca, así que bajaron a estirar las piernas…

_**-Delfino, sabes… cuando teníamos misiones y alguna vez teníamos que usar un auto, por muy lejos que estuviese el lugar no hacíamos más de 5 horas, ¿porque ahora tenemos que hacer 3 días?, si entiendo lo de descansar en las noches, pero aun así se me hace un poco excesivo….-**_Preguntaba Aioros por fin, que se venía planteando eso desde que se alejaron del bosque de Egaleo.

_**-(suspiro) Mira caballero no sé si te darás cuenta, pero te has puesto a pensar ¿por qué no nos hemos topado con una sola alma des de que salimos del bosque?-**_Aioros lo pensó un segundo y luego respondió.

_**-Thalassa, me dijo que los mortales lo encontraban aburrido…**_

_**- Si… bueno, no es solo eso-**_Delfino empezó a hablar con voz cansina_**-Desde hace un año, que es más o menos el tiempo que tienen los reyes de Rhodes muertos, esta carretera y el bosque se hicieron…. Peligrosos… por decirlo de algún modo; los que pasaban por ella de día, parecía que llevaban un buen tramo recorrido pero al caer la noche, las bestias empezaban a salir y a atacar a los caminantes, viajeros o comerciantes, y real mente no llegaban más allá de 5 km lejos del bosque de Egaleo-**_Delfino suspiro de nuevo_**-Pronto las personas cambiaron sus rutas comerciales, y olvidaron por qué no debían pasar por aquí, solo simplemente ya no lo hacían…-**_Aioros se froto inconscientemente la nuca, como reflejo de que sentía que alguien lo observaba_**-Lo sientes, ¿no es así?.**_

_**-Si… Maldad…-**_Aioros relaciono esa sensación, con la de la pelea que tuvo contra saga antes de partir del santuario, se podría decir que era similar…_**-esto… me parece familiar…**_

_**-No sabría decirte bien caballero, pero creo que todo esto empezó poco después de tu partida del santuario-**_comento Delfino.

CAPITULO 8

NUEVOS ENEMIGOS

La noche paso con unas cuantas bromas por parte de Delfino hacia Aioros, y conversaciones banales. Antes de decidir dormir entraron en la estación para ver que podían encontrar, Delfino se quedo cargando gasolina y Aioros pudo sacar sodas, botanas y algunas revistas viejas; una vez que se hubieron entregado al ocio, decidieron dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Aioros tuvo que despertar al muchacho, que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

_**-Otro besito por favor… ñam… Thalassy… tu guerrero del mar… je je.-**_Por fin Aioros se desespero un poco y lo zarandeó sin cuidado_**-¡WHAAAAAAAAA!, ¡Zeus! Aioros espero no me hayas besado-**_Aquella broma le saco una risilla al de sagitario.

_**-No tienes tanta suerte… además creo que tus besos nada mas están reservados a Thalassy… ¿verdad?-**_Dicho eso por primera vez desde que partieron Delfino se veía contrariado.

_**-Yo….-**_Aioros le añadió más leña al fuego.

_**-venga levántate ya, no querrás que Thalassy, se entere de esto, y que pensaría ella si su guerrero del mar no pudo completar la misión…-**_Delfino se encorvo un poco mientras jugaba con sus dedos_**-Ya, ya… solo estoy jugando**_-Aioros se compadeció un poco del chico_**-pero enserio ya vámonos no quiero tardar más de 3 días.**_

_**-¡Muchas gracias Aioros!- **_Delfino estaba aun un poco perturbado de que le hubiesen jugado esa broma pero pronto recobro su humor habitual.

Después de volver al camino y almorzar unos panecillos que Aioros llevaba y jugo que tomaron de la estación, siguieron en silencio el resto de la mañana, hasta que Aioros lo rompió.

_**-Delfino, si la gente se pierde aquí y no llega lejos ¿por qué nosotros tenemos más posibilidades?**_

_**-Por que soy muy antiguo, y cosas como estas no nublan mi visión-**_Delfino sonrió orgulloso_**-Para los espíritus antiguos, ya no hay trampas en el mundo o tretas o engaños, la mayoría las hicimos nosotros- **_volvió a sonreír.

Volvió a pasar el día y la noche corrió sin percances, simple, tranquila y hermosa, como el día anterior se detuvieron a descansar y a comer un poco, para después dormir; y así corrió de nuevo al último día del recorrido.

El último día al caer la noche decidieron que como no habían tenido contratiempos podrían continuar andando, pero no contaban con ese algo que los había estado siguiendo.

De pronto algo se detuvo justo en frente del auto, una silueta enorme y tosca; al verla, Delfino hizo una maniobra para poder esquivarla, lo que consiguió que el auto derrapara de manera brusca. De frente a ellos la silueta ya se había detenido y extendiendo su enorme mano golpeo con una fuerza colosal la delantera del auto despedazándola; sin tardar un segundo mas, ambos chicos salieron del auto, la expresión de Aioros era seria…

_**-Este cosmos… es…-**_Aioros no termino la oración, la enorme figura se movió con rapidez hacia los jóvenes quienes la esquivaron saltado a lados opuestos.

_**-Lo puedo sentir... Un poder inmenso… lo quiero… me lo quedare… humanos…-**_La figura hablo con voz gruesa y potente.

Delfino cambio su expresión soñadora por una madura seria y fría, así su rostro ya no se veía infantil, parecía ya un hombre, y con una voz completamente distinta a la que tenía acostumbrado a Aioros empezó a hablar.

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_sin una pisca de temblor en su voz exigió Delfino.

_**-Vaya... No son mortales simples… Cidoimos se los tragara, y será más fuerte… vencerá al idiota de Homados y será el favorito de su señor…-**_La sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba su túnica brumosa desaparecía dejando ver a un sujeto delgado, larguirucho pálido como la cera y con un horrible rostro cadavérico, su ropa era una especie de armadura negra con tintes en color oxido, de forma antiquísima que recordaba al peto de un legionario romano, y de su yelmo sobresalía un penacho en color oxido.

Aioros proceso rápidamente la información del sujeto, pero de pronto Cidoimos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos para luego empezar a encerrarlos en un circulo que él estaba creando al correr.

_**-¡Demonios! ¡AIOROS NO CREAS NADA, NADA!-**_ Delfino no podía acercarse al de Sagitario algo parecía inutilizar sus piernas, Aioros casi no entendió lo que le había dicho; segundos después el tampoco podía hacer uso de sus piernas.

Sin saber cómo, el ambiente cambio, ahora era pesado, se sentía un absoluto sufrimiento, agonía, el de Sagitario estaba confundido, sentía que había perdido la batalla, justo cuando el Santo aceptaba su derrota, ante sus ojos una imagen más que devastadora; A sus pies se hallaba Shura de Capricornio sangrante y muy mutilado… muerto, Aioros se disponía a acercarse, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en el santuario en el camino de las doce casas, siguió avanzando solo para ver a todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Saga muertos. Para su más grande desesperación al entrar a la sala del Patriarca vio a aquel sujeto de cabellos plateados al cual una máscara cubría su rostro, con el que había paleado antes de partir… ese era Saga… no, no era saga era otra persona , una completamente distinta una llena de maldad… Aioros iba a atacar, solo entonces la figura enmascarada dio la vuelta para enseñar sus manos, en ellas estaba lo más sagrado en la vida de un Santo… Athena yacía muerta en sus manos… esa inocente criatura manchada de sangre… muerta… muerta por su culpa…

Aioros se tiro de rodillas al suelo desesperanzado e inútil… Ya no valía, ya no valía nada…; algo comenzaba a arrancarle al de Sagitario la fuerza la voluntad y el queriendo acabar con su vida… No había objetado… solo quería que terminara; pues si no había podido proteger a Athena… él no era nada….

Pero no… el no dejaría que todo acabara así, el vengaría a su diosa, restablecería lo perdido, pero sobre todo quería venganza, nadie absolutamente nadie tocaba lo más sagrado para un santo y se salía con la suya, así empezó a elevar su cosmos mas y mas, aunque eso le costaba pues gota a gota se perdía, gota a gota se diluía casi no sentía su poder pero no se dejaría vencer.

_**-Aioros….**__**Aioros… ¡DEMONIOS AIOROS DEPIERTA… NADA ES REAL! – **_

_**-Delfino...-**_ Pensó el santo de sagitario _**–Nada es real, nada es real-**_Entonces Aioros comenzó a reaccionar diciéndose así mismo que nada era real, poco a poco, los cadáveres y aquella visión dantesca habían desaparecido, para dejar ver de nuevo la carretera y el auto destrozado. Sagitario estaba cansado, esa cosa había drenado su cosmos; el no podría pelear. Delfino sostenía a Aioros por la espalda y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

_**-¿Dónde está Cidoimos?-**_pregunto el castaño.

_**-Ese mal nacido está muerto, he tenido que atacar, creí que no podrías salir del caos… pero… es bueno que no haya tenido que recurrir a la resucitación, realmente no me atraes tanto como para besarte…-**_Delfino y sus bromas, pero nuestro santo no pudo evitar mirar un feo corte en el hombro de pelirrojo.

_**-Siento mucho haberme dejado llevar, no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba y fui tonto al dejar que la desesperación me ganara…**_

_**-Vamos, tranquilízate, es todo un merito que hayas salido de la confusión solo, nadie en toda historia ha podido; cuando alguien da por hecho la derrota no hay nada que pueda hacer que se levante.-**_Delfino perdió la alegría de nuevo

_**-¿Que era esa cosa?-**_Pregunto Aioros un poco más tranquilo.

_**-Un Makhai, un daimon de la guerra…-**_Delfino había vuelto a la seriedad

_**-Makhai… pero… ¿no eran cuatro hermanos?-**_ Aioros estaba perplejo, hacia muchos siglos que los hermanos Makhai no se presentaban pues su líder el dios Ares no había hecho apariciones.

_**-Ese… mi querido caballero es el problema, este solo ha sido Cidoimos uno de los hermanos pequeños, me temo que si el esta aquí también es probable que los otros tres-**_Delfino también parecía preocupado_**-Bueno ahora sabemos la razón de todas las catástrofes de esta carretera y de Alsos Egaleo…**_

_**-Sí, y creo que será mejor marcharnos, aun no estoy en condición si es que otro Makhai aparece, no creo poder hacerle frente.**_

Los dos muchachos partieron llevándose consigo lo poco que podían llevar en sus manos, Delfino trataba inútilmente hacer bromas para amenizar el viaje, pero después de unas risillas el silencio era lo único que había entre ellos.

Al cabo de una hora por fin llegaron a Rhodes, y realmente no era lo que Aioros esperaba; si bien sabia que pasaban por una crisis esto definitivamente era el hogar de Ponos Limos y Algos (pena, hambre y dolor, respectivamente) todo lo que se veía era miseria y suciedad, el aire olía a cenizas y una bruma oscura rodeaba el pueblo. Conforme caminaban la escena no mejoraba, niños pequeños jugando con huesos algunos comiendo desperdicio, mujeres y hombres sucios y delgados a los huesos, Delfino y Aioros eran como fantasmas pues las personas no reaccionaban a ellos, no los miraban ni siquiera parecía que notaran que se hallaban ahí, el desfile de miseria continuo hasta que al final de una gran avenida pudieron ver un magnifico palacio, que en otras condiciones hubiese podido competir contra el que estaba en Atenas en el santuario, pero ahora estaba sucio y ennegrecido, lo que le daba un aspecto de desolación.

_**-Esto es peor de lo pensé-**_ las esperanzas que tenía el santo, de que Dasha aun viviera se había desvanecido_**-¿Qué rayos ha pasado?**_

_**-Creo que le puedes preguntar a esos mastodontes que se dirigen aquí-**_Delfino tenía razón sujetos enormes y toscos con apenas un taparrabos y yelmos que no dejaban ver sus rostros se acercaba a ellos con amenazantes lanzas. Cuando el sujeto más grande que parecía era el jefe se acerco a ellos hablo con una voz áspera.

_**-Intrusos no son bienvenidos aquí…-**_

_**-Bien porque no deseo quedarme donde apenas me da el sol, capaz que me muero y me pongo todo pálido y feúcho…-**_Aioros no sabía que tramaba Delfino con ese tipo de comentarios pero igual se mantuvo al margen_**-Así que… pues ya nos vamos…**_

_**-Enano… nunca dije que te dejaría ir-**_Otro de los mastodontes se acerco a un anciano que estaba cerca y lo pateo con fuerza en las costillas mientras el demás sequito reía a escalofriantes carcajadas, Sagitario no aguanto quería lanzarse a ese grandulón y partirlo a la mitad, pero advirtió una mirada de Delfino y se controlo_**-Al amo le gustan las visitas, seguro que también dejara que nos divirtamos-**_ acto seguido el sujeto le lanzo una mirada de lascivia a Delfino, que si sentía algo no parecía demostrarlo. El jefe de aquellos mastodontes lanzo un feroz rugido y comenzó a hablar con sus soldados en gruñidos que parecían entender, pues una vez que las órdenes estuvieron dichas se llevaron a los jóvenes dentro del palacio.

Dentro nada cambiaba, los muebles y las tapicerías estaban podridas y guardaba un aroma humedad, la oscuridad también estaba presente y el frio; en poco más de cinco minutos se encontraba en las mazmorras aun más húmedas y frías, hechas completamente de piedra y con cadáveres aun en ellas.

_**-Okeeey… y... ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-**_Dijo Delfino una vez que sus captores los dejaron, Esa pregunta desconcertó a Aioros.

_**-¿Como que, que vamos a hacer?, yo te seguí el juego a ti, tu dime ¿qué vamos a hacer…?**_

_**-Ya… yo no hice nada por que tu bien pudiste aniquilarlos a todos, además ni creas que quiero que el gordo ese me toque…-**_Aioros perdía la paciencia_**- ok, pensé que si nos conducían dentro podríamos ver que paso con todo esto ya sabes, no hay que perder la esperanza de que el joven príncipe siga con vida-**_

Aioros dudaba eso, pero aun así se aferraba a la idea que Dasha seguía vivo pero escondido o prisionero.

_**-Pues entonces hay que salir de aquí…**_

_**-Aioros… mira…-**_En el extremo de la pared había un hombre hecho ovillo en el piso, que igual que la gente del pueblo no parecía percibir que los chicos estuvieran ahí.

_**-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-**_Aioros se acerco al sujeto en el piso y se proponía a ayudarlo pero entonces cayo en cuenta de que aquel hombre llevaba un medallón de oro en el pecho

_**-Delfino… Mira esto…**_

_**-Es de Theone el dios de Lycabetus, de Rhodes… Aioros creo que es…**_

_**-Timón…-**_Aioros se acerco más y pudo oír que el antiguo sacerdote estaba hablando, mas bien susurrando algo, con cuidado y un poco más de atención se dispuso a escuchar.

_**-yo no quería esto… Theone me castiga… yo era el elegido… yo debía ser rey... pero no de miseria… Tyrone debía morir y no yo… no... No…NO… **__**¡NO!, ¡TODOS AQUELLOS QUE VENGAN MORIRAN, COMO MURIO THEONE Y COMO MORIRA ATHENA!**_

Aioros soltó de golpe a Timón que al caer al piso de nuevo se hizo ovillo y volvió a susurrar.

_**-¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿que ha sucedido?…-**_Aioros sentía miedo, miedo de no saber, miedo aun enemigo que un no conocía… impotencia por no saber que pasaba…

_**-Aioros… hay que salir de aquí y averiguar-**_de nuevo Delfino ya no era es chaval ahora era de nuevo ese hombre maduro que había peleado contra Cidoimos.

_**-Si, hay que salir-**_Aioros no dejaría que la pesadilla que tuvo en la carretera se hiciera realidad.

CAPITULO 9

ALALA

Después de un buen rato pensando como saldrían, ambos chicos llegaron a la conclusión, que sería mejor ser llevado ante el dichoso amo. Pasaron varias horas hasta que abrieron de nuevo las mazmorras, pues sus ojos lloraron ante la presencia de la luz.

_**-El amo los ha llamado, humanos-**_De nuevo ese era el jefe de los soldados, y sin el menor cuidado procedió a llevarse a los muchachos a rastras por los pasillos, seguidos de un par de sus soldados.

Ambos chicos estaban encadenados a gruesos grilletes de hierro que quemaba la piel, y cuando hubieron caminado por los extensos pasillos del palacio llegaron por fin a la sala principal, reservada para los soberanos.

_**-¡DEJENLOS!- **_dijo una seductora voz de mujer

_**-A ti no te rendimos cuentas maldita bruja…-**_Escupió el jefe, a la bella mujer que había hablado_**-Exigimos ver al amo…**_

_**-Es una verdadera pena, que pienses así de mí, creo que en verdad le agradabas a mi hermano…-**_Dicho eso la mujer saco de la nada una preciosa lanza azul metálico y con un rayo cargado de cosmos atravesó el cuerpo del soldado_**-Una verdadera lástima…-**_chasqueo la lengua y soltó una terrorífica carcajada_**-y bien… ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE LOS SUELTEN!-**_Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los soldados restantes.

Con manos torpes y con demasiada brusquedad los soldados obedecieron la orden y cuando la mujer hizo un ademan con la cabeza se retiraron.

_**-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya saben los guerreros Phonoi, no son los más delicados en cuanto a tratar a invitados-**_la mujer rodeo el cuerpo aun humeante del jefe y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

Vista de cerca era una mujer muy hermosa su piel el aceitunada y su cabellera larga y plateada sus ojos eran del más vivo rojo, pero había algo en ellos que simplemente no se podía evitar… crueldad, Esta al igual que Cidoimos llevaba una armadura Romana pero en azul metálico igual que su lanza y de su yelmo el penacho era azul del mismo tono.

_**-Mi nombre es…**_

_**-Alalá… lo sabemos-**_Delfino miraba serio la Makhai, no había juegos en su voz y sus facciones seguían endurecidas

_**-Que descortés-**_ dijo Alalá evidentemente molesta por la interrupción_**-Si no me equivoco tu eres Adrian de Delfino, que es que acaso te casaste de ser el criado de Poseidón y vienes a unirte a las ligas mayores-**_Dijo despectivamente la daimon.

_**-Mi fidelidad al emperador del mar es absoluta…**_

_**-Vaya entonces no entiendo que haces aquí… **_

_**-La misma pregunta pero hacia ti Alalá, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-**_Delfino hablada fríamente

_**-Eso no te importa, Adrian; soy servidora y estoy donde se me ordena… pero por ahora solo soy soberana…**_

_**-Este lugar ya tiene soberano, no intentes usurpar su trono-**_ Este era Aioros enojado hasta el límite pues su cosmos se estaba encendiendo

_**-Querido niño, tu poder es insignificante, y yo soy soberana de donde yo quiera, soy una divinidad y por el momento no sirvo a nadie, más que a mí misma…-**_Alalá no se sentía amenazada por Aioros

En ese instante otro soldado Phonoi apareció en la entrada principal y antes de llegar siquiera de frente a la Makhai dijo

_**-Señora… su hermano Cidoimos ha muerto….**_

El ambiente se torno pesado, y un extraño cosmos emanaba de la Makhai, odio…

Delfino lanzo una mirada significativa a Aioros que no profetizaba nada bueno; y Aioros lo entendió, no tardarían en saber que paso en la carretera y entonces estarían perdidos…

Cuando pensaban que la mujer estallaría en un ataque de cólera, lanzo una sonora carcajada que les erizo el vello de la nuca.

_**-Pobre imbécil-**_ dijo la Makhai_**- Homados le advirtió**_- acto seguido apretó sus delicados labios conteniendo un suspiro y al soltarlo dijo_**- Bien pues buscad su cuerpo o lo que quede y esperen a su señor.- **_el Phonoi desapareció en la puerta

Aioros respiro profundo, tenían una pequeña oportunidad.

_**-¿Bien entonces forasteros, que hacéis en la decadente Rhodes?-**_inquirió Alalá_**-Quien os ha enviado a espiar a los nuevos soberanos del mundo… ¿acaso el emperador del mar se preocupa por sus mortales?**_

Aioros se tuvo que morder la lengua para no replicarle a esa mujer, pero fue Delfino quien tomo la palabra.

_**-Poseidón tiene cosas más importantes, que pensar en los 4 hijos de de la guerra, nunca fueron gran cosa antes y no lo serán ahora-**_

_**-¡Como te atreves insolente!-**_

_**-Es la verdad y ustedes lo saben, su amo no ha despertado y no lo hará pronto; dejen de hacerse los grandes en un pueblo que nunca los llamo, Anker y yo solo viajábamos queríamos las mieles famosas de Rhodes pero no esperábamos esto, deja marchar a estos dos siervos del mar y no sentirás sacudir la tierra bajo tus pies, demonio.**_

_**-Es verdad que esperamos a nuestro padre, pero no te equivoques Adrian el señor de la Guerra estará aquí muy pronto, tan pronto como acabe con el insignificante lactante cuerpo de Athena nada nos detendrá, ni siquiera tu adorado señor.**_

La revelación dejo atónito al de Sagitario, eso lo explicaba todo, la sensación de estar con estos demonios era la misma cuando la pelea con Saga, Los demonios del de géminis dejaron entrar al dios encargado de matar a Athena; dioses, tenían que hacer algo pronto o los volverían a encontrar y todo lo que habían apostado se perdería

_**-No me apetece una guerra con Poseidón, aun no, así que toma a tu imprudente amigo y largaos de aquí antes que decida mandarlos a visitar el Hades antes de hora.**_

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta pasando sobre el cuerpo aun humeante del soldado y desapareció tras el trono de los soberanos.

Sin esperar que los escoltaran, los chicos salieron corriendo del recinto.


End file.
